Watch the World Burn
by thebookworm214
Summary: "I'd like nothing more than to sit with you and watch the world burn." Great Game through Post-Reichenbach, SPOILERS, Rated M for slash and violence, including graphic torture in a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_This is M for a reason, folks. Chapter 1 may seem tame, but there is so much more to come. That being said, this was one of the most fun things to write ever, I think. I own nothing, all rights go to BBC and Moffat and Gatiss. Thanks to ladycorvidae, the effervescent Jim to my Seb. You're lovely, Magpie._

Chapter 1: "Jim from IT"

Jim lounged and stretched in the black, wingback chair behind his desk. It had been a good day: two assassinations, some mind games, a bit of torture. And now, he had an extra assignment, one that he had been working on for some time now...a certain consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes. That man was so like him it was scary. But he was...helping people. And that was just. So. DULL; Jim had to get his attention somehow. The consulting criminal sighed. Maybe he should call in the Colonel, bounce some ideas off of him. He took out his phone.

_Seb- need you in the office. Working out some ideas for The Virgin. -JM_

_Be there in a sec, Boss. Just cleaning my gun. -SM_

Jim smirked. _So that's what they call it now? -JM_

Seb's lip twitched as he read the text. _Yes, Boss. It is. Coming. -SM_

Jim raised an eyebrow. Naughty, naughty Sebastian. He leaned his head back and awaited the arrival of his pet. Seb took the stairs from the roof four at a time, jumping the last six and landing light on his feet before letting himself into the flat and strolling through to Jim's office.

"Sebby...glad you could _come_," Jim purred, adding emphasis on the last word to tease. "I have a bit of an idea block and need your help. I'm organizing a...game. One that will end with a BANG."

Seb sat on the edge of Jim's desk. "Same here. So, what's this little game? You do know how I like bangs."

Jim looked at where Sebastian was perched. His previously jovial mood swiftly shifted. "What. Have I told you. About sitting. On my desk," he said, his voice a growl. Seb smirked, sliding off the desk and into the chair in front of it. "Better?"

Jim nodded once, curtly. "Anyway, this game that I have. Sherlock Holmes: have you heard of him?" he inquired, arching an eyebrow. "Brainy chap, works with the Yard, solves crimes. It's like he and I were separated at birth with how we think. And the bastard has to go and ruin it by _helping_ people," he continued, screwing up his face in disgust as he said the word 'helping' as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. "How do I get close to him without revealing my true intentions?" he mused.

Seb nodded once at the mention of the detective. "Well," he started, "you could always go incognito, Boss. Plant yourself in plain sight but make yourself boring."

Jim arched both his eyebrows. "Now _that_, my dear Colonel...is an excellent idea," he said.

"Really?"

"Really. I even have just the thing; he hangs around at St. Bart's a lot. I can go there as an IT drone, find out who he knows there, use them to get close to him. Perfect," he said, grinning his shark's grin.

"See? You just needed a little spark of inspiration, sir."

He chuckled. "And you're my fire starter."

Seb grinned, his lips curling. "Anything to get a good bang," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh, when this is resolved, you won't be able to walk, that's how good a bang there'll be," Jim purred. Seb shifted in his chair slightly. "Fucking hell, Boss," he muttered, "I'd have you right here right and now if I didn't think my guts would be used as garlands on your next Christmas tree."

The smaller man snorted. "I like you; your death would be quick...unless you displeased me of course. Then it would be less of Christmas tree garlands and more of I'd make a noose of your own intestines and hang you with them," he said, idly examining his nails.

"Oh, I like how you think. Especially since I'd still be alive as you ripped them from me."

"Exactly the point, Sebby, exactly the point."

"Anything else you need, Boss?"

Jim thought for a moment. "No, that should be all for now. I'll get you should I need anything," he replied.

"Of course. I'll just be polishing my gun." With that, Seb strolled from the room, leaving the door open just enough to bug Jim.

Jim growled as Seb didn't shut the door all the way. But he knew just how to get him back. Oh yes he did. He started tomorrow as 'Jim from IT' at Bart's, and he was sure that there'd be a way to burn both pretty Sherly boy and Seb as well.

oOoOo

Molly was standing in the cafeteria line contemplating the mystery casserole when the dark haired man walked up to her. "Oh, ah, hello."

Jim Moriarty looked the mousy woman up and down, analyzing her briefly. Jim from IT smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Oh! Ah, hello there. Um...I'm Jim, from IT. I just started here," he said, his voice softer and more nervous.

"Molly. Hooper. I'm a pathologist, you know, spending my days with corpses. Oh, sorry, that sounded awful." _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

Jim Moriarty's interest was piqued. So, the little mouse played with the dead, did she? How interesting. This also more than likely put her in direct contact with Sherlock. Jim from IT chuckled. "No worries. That sounds interesting. I just spend my days with computers," he said.

"Really?" Molly blushed. "That's-nice. I'm rubbish with computers. The only thing I can work properly is my mobile. I can't even set my cable box."

Moriarty inwardly groaned and rolled his eyes. Jim from IT said "Oh, that's no problem. Loads of people can't."

"Could you-no, it's a stupid-could you help me, maybe?" Molly bit her lip, convincing herself it was probably better to just go back to filling her plate.

Moriarty rolled his eyes again. "Help you? Sure! What is it you need help with? Computer, I'm guessing. Oh...God, that was stupid, of course it's a computer thing. Not like you want me to come look at your sink," Jim from IT said, stammering and blushing. Molly started giggling. "Yeah, it's the one in the lab. It's frozen, and before you ask, I _did_ turn it off and then on again."

"Right, I'll come take a look at it. Are you free after lunch?" Jim from IT asked.

"I should be. Unless-well unless Sherlock comes by, but I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem."

_DING DING DING!_ The magic words. Moriarty couldn't believe it. Right out of the gate, he had found his connection, his pawn: the mousy pathologist. "No...that shouldn't be a problem at all," he said, grinning.

"D'you-you want to eat lunch with me? You probably have friends or something waiting for you."

"Oh! No, lunch would be lovely. I don't...I don't have friends here...just started today," Jim from IT said, a bit bashful. Moriarty was gloating. Just perfect; she would be so easy to manipulate that he could do this in his sleep.

"I know how hard it is to be the new person." Molly continued down the line, Jim by her side. They sat together and talked, the conversation getting easier with every passing minute. This was easy, talking to him, and Molly couldn't help but feel slightly excited.

Jim Moriarty was going to go even more insane than he already was if he had to listen to this woman's mindless drabble for another five minutes. Jim from IT listened raptly and responded enthusiastically. Finally, _finally_, it was over; lunch clocked out and it was time to go check out Molly's computer and hopefully meet Sherlock. Molly led him down to the lab, showing him the computer in her office that was hopelessly stuck. "I really can't figure out what's wrong with it," she said, wringing her hands.

It was a simple enough problem, easily fixed with a few keystrokes. He noted, sourly, that there was no sign of the detective. Then he had an idea, how to gain access to the morgue, Molly's computer, her head and her silly little heart, and eventually, to Sherlock. "Listen, Molly...I was wondering...ah...um...would...would you like to go out for coffee some time?" Jim from IT stammered, going red in the face.

Molly turned pink. "I get off work at five...Or we could meet before work sometime. I mean, I don't want to push you into anything..."

"No, no! After five sounds just fine! I...I don't want to rush you either, but you've just been so nice to me on my first day and all," Jim from IT said. Inwardly, Moriarty was gagging. _Such tripe!_

"I'll meet you at the front then. There's this little coffee shop just around the corner." She smiled tentatively at him, wondering if she really had just snagged herself a date. Jim Moriarty and Jim from IT smiled; time to set the trap and draw the noose. "It's a date."

Molly fought back a squeal. "See you then."

Jim from IT nodded and beamed, walking out of the chill of the morgue. Jim Moriarty took out his cell phone as he walked down the hall of Bart's, sending Seb a text.

_Have my in. That was almost too easy. -JM_

_Took you all of what, two hours? You're slipping, Boss. -SM_

He growled. _Not my fault that my pawn decided not to shut up. And no lip out of you. I'm in no mood for your games today, Sebastian. -JM_

_Jeez, someone's grouchy. Fine, sorry. Out all night on a hit. -SM_

Seb out on a hit. The thought made him purr. He could easily see it in his mind's eye: Seb dressed all in black, leather gloves covering his hands as he crouched with his gun trained on the target. _Aim true or you will be. -JM_

_I never miss any of my targets, Boss. I won't blow it. -SM_

_See that you don't. -JM_ and with that, he snapped his phone shut and went to wait out the rest of the shift.

oOoOo

Jim looked at the clock. It was nearly five; he groaned. "Time to go make...nice," he mumbled, nearly gagging on the word 'nice.' He really had no idea how he was going to stomach this. _This is all about getting to Sherlock. Once you get to him, you can drop the bitch like she was a ruined Westwood._

Molly worked double time to finish her work by five, refreshing her lipstick and straightening her blouse after hanging up her lab coat. She walked quickly to the front doors, excited and nervous to see Jim again. The pathologist broke into a grin when she saw Jim leaning against the wall next to the door of the hospital. "Hey, Jim."

"Molly, hi!" Jim from IT said, all bright smiles and little flushes. "Shall we?" he inquired, holding the door for her, a proper gentleman. She blushed, grinning like an idiot. "Thanks, yeah. Come on, it's just down the street."

Jim followed her; the coffee place really was a hole in the wall, all chintzy armchairs and dim lighting with avant garde art on the walls and smooth jazz piped through the speakers. _Gag_. Molly ordered for them and insisted on paying, leading Jim back to her favorite corner of the shop, pretty secluded from the rest of the patrons. "I come here to think a lot. You know, hash out ideas and try to work out interesting CODs from work, stuff like that."

Again, Jim Moriarty's eyebrow went up. Little morbid Mouse, how very, _very_ interesting this was turning out to be. Pathetic, but interesting. "Really? Do tell. I happen to find that sort of stuff fascinating," Jim from IT said, taking a sip of the horrible coffee and trying hard not to pull a face at it.

"Well, there was this one about a week ago, apparent COD was a stab wound just above the heart, but one look at the body and Sherlock said it was poison. I spent several hours trying to figure that one out. Turned out where was a tiny puncture just below the ear...hypodermic needle. I felt like such an idiot."

Jim from IT's eyes widened. "No, really?" he gasped. "So, this Sherlock bloke...he's another pathologist?" Time to drain her of information. Or work some out of her.

"He's a-I think he calls it a consulting detective. Anyway, he works with the police sometimes on solving crimes and murders and stuff. He's almost always in the lab a few times a week running tests and experiments and things. I never totally understand it all; he thinks too fast for me."

"A consulting detective? Does he work for the police?" Jim asked. Moriarty inwardly fumed. Bastard had stolen his name. Consulting _criminal_, that was _his_ bit first. But then he brightened... they were the same person. And great minds really _do_ think alike, after all. Oh, brilliant Sherly, Jim was going to have _fun_ playing this game.

"No, he works with them. They bring him in to help with cases when they get stumped. And yeah, I mean, I guess anyone could hire him, but they'd have to be 'interesting'" She put air quotes around the word. "He gets bored easily."

Moriarty was gleeful; oh, this was just too good. _Sherlock, you pretty boy, your eyes will look _fantastic_ in a crystal jar on my mantelpiece_, he absently thought. "Really. So, he does all sorts of tests in the lab, huh? Guess that must be annoying, having him underfoot all the time," he said. Maybe, just maybe, he could get an ally out of this...

"Well, a little, mostly because he's so rude, and because he has a habit of pulling me off of my job to help him or sending me scurrying around like his assistant."

"And you've never told him off?"

"I tried once or twice. He either didn't get it or did and cut me off, telling me I was wasting my breath."

Jim from IT hummed sympathetically. "I've known people like that," he said. Of course, those people rapidly ended up dead or hung on a meat hook, twisting and screaming.

"Yeah, it's frustrating. Still, he's interesting to have around. He gets so absorbed in his work that he forgets about the world around him. It's cool to watch."

Jim watched her face carefully. Pupils dilated, a flush across her cheeks, almost a certain spike in her pulse. Oh, Molly, Molly, Molly...silly little Molly, she had a _crush_ on Sherlock. Inwardly, his mouth twisted into a grin; this was going to be so delicious. "I bet. But enough about him...let's talk about _you_," Jim from IT said, his lips quirking into an endearing half-smile, one that he had practiced, one that made the ladies feel all sorts of melty on the inside. She glanced at him, grinning and blushing, her hands twisting in her lap. "I'm really not that interesting-"

"Oh, that's rubbish...everyone's interesting," he scoffed. _You really, really aren't_, is what Moriarty thought. However, he mused, she did have that lovely dark streak. He wondered what she looked like wielding a scalpel, blood all over her gloved hands.

"I'm really not. I live alone in my flat with my cat Toby, I spend my days in the morgue, and the most complicated thing I cook right now is reheating a TV dinner so I can watch _Glee_. My life is sad."

_That really is sad_, Moriarty thought. "Don't feel bad about it...I work in IT all day, then go back to my flat and watch TV and eat ramen. And...what's _Glee_, exactly?" he asked.

"It's this American show about a high school glee club, lots of drama and teen angst. The music is pretty good too."

Moriarty groaned. That sounded so...trite, exactly the type of thing she would like. "I've never seen it before...it sounds interesting!" he said, faking enthusiasm with deadly precision. Molly glanced away, biting her lip. "Well, I mean, if you wanted-I'm not saying you have to-but, you could always come by sometime and watch it..."

"Oh! That would be lovely. I mean, if you're all right with it," he said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. She looked back at him, not really believing her ears. "You-you're serious? I mean, it won't bore you or anything. You actually want to come over?"

He grinned. "Yeah! Yeah, I'd...I'd like that," he said. _Excellent; I have an 'in' now_, Moriarty thought. And if worse came to worse, he'd know the layout of her home so he could terrify and/or torture and/or kill her, should he have to. But he didn't think he would. She was just so..._boring_.

"Well, it's on tomorrow night. We could meet for dinner or something. I'm really not much of a cook unless you like frozen meals." She smiled hesitantly, his open, trusting face really putting her at ease. Moriarty groaned; he didn't think he'd be able to stomach eating with her, so he thought up a rapid excuse. "I'm working pretty late tomorrow, I probably won't make it for dinner. What time is it on? You could give me directions to your flat and I'll meet you there," he said, his voice eager and sincere. _This was just too _easy.

"Oh, no worries. Uh, I'm just five blocks from the hospital. Take a right from the main entrance and go down five blocks and then a right onto that street. Third building on your left, flat 312 B. The show starts at 9pm."

"All right! Another date, then," he said, making a show of looking at his watch. "Oh, look at the time! I'm afraid I have to run. I...I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Molly. Thank you for...for all of this," he said, and, leaning in, he gave her a swift peck on the cheek before he was out the door, giving her a brief smile and a wave, as her face turned a bright crimson. _Eurgh_. Time to go home and peel out of this mundanity. And to take a long shower, scrub the hospital stink off of him. Molly fairly skipped home, grinning and humming to herself as she fed Toby and curled up on the sofa with her food. She had a date tomorrow, and he was coming to her!

oOoOo

Jim groaned as he walked into his lavish flat. "That was so _dull,_" he complained as he toed off his shoes and peeled off his socks, leaving him to pad around barefoot before collapsing on the couch.

_God, Boss, could you have picked a more boring target? -SM_

Jim raised an eyebrow. Of course Seb was watching him. He fired off a text in response. _She works with Sherlock. And the little mouse plays with the dead. A nice morbid streak. I have a hot date tomorrow at 9. -JM_

_That should make him jealous_, he thought, grinning.

_Should I be jealous? -SM_

_Unless you count watching 'Glee' in an apartment with a cat jealousy-inducing...- JM_

_Oh, fucking hell, can you say 'gack'? -SM_

_Done and done, Sebby. I'll have to come back to some pretty decent torture as a reward for sitting through that shite. -JM_

_I think I can provide you with exquisite torture that will have you screaming. -SM_

Jim curled his lip. Ah, Sebby...always with the innuendos. _I was talking about another person, but I'm all for that as well. -JM_

_There's no one in your custom dungeon or on the schedule to be there for another three days. That leaves me, and I have no intention of losing my life to you quite yet. -SM_

Jim grinned, baring his teeth. Oh, that would be a sad, sweet day indeed.

_Anyhow, mark is finally coming out of work. Spent hours banging his secretary. See you when I get back if you're still up. -SM_

_Aim true, sniper. -JM_

_Always. -SM_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hook, Line, Sinker

Moriarty was getting into character as Jim from IT, mussing up his hair a bit, changing into some plainclothes and practicing a sincere smile in the mirror. He glanced at the clock: 8:30. Might as well get going now. He groaned, banging his head against the wall of his room. He really, really, _really_ didn't want to do this, but to get to Sherlock...he had to. _Fuck. _He went on his way, following Molly's directions to her flat.

Molly was running around, tidying up and making things neat and orderly, trying to make it just right for Jim. She jumped slightly when the knock came at her door- 8:45. Checking herself in the mirror for the millionth time, she answered it. "Jim! Hi."

"Hey, Molly! Sorry, I'm a bit early...I hope you don't mind," he said brightly, looking around the flat as she held the door open. Boring, dull, completely predictable. _Ugh_.

"No, I don't mind. I-you came." She blushed as she shut the door. _God, could you sound any more like a moron?_

He furrowed his brow. "Of course I came, I said I'd be here, didn't I?" he said. _Oh, you sad thing, been stood up before, haven't you?_ Jim thought. He felt an unexpected pang of pity for the woman...being left alone when you were waiting for someone was no fun at all, even _he_ could identify that. Her lip twitched in a frown. "Yeah, it's just...nice. Telly's over here." She gestured to the sofa.

He walked over and sat down, getting comfortable as he settled in and she sat beside him, flicking on the telly and going to the proper channel. Molly glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she curled up on the couch, tucking her legs beneath her as the show came on. _There was no way he actually wanted to see this, guys never did. God, he was going to hate it_. He sat through it and suffered, watching and paying attention, feigning rapt interest; it finally, _finally_ ended with a trite Journey song (which they managed to ruin). "That was actually really good!" he said, false enthusiasm painting each word.

She looked at him. "You-you really think so?" Maybe it hadn't gone as bad as she'd thought it would.

"Yeah! It was great," he said, beaming at her. She grinned at him, and before she knew it, she'd hugged him. "Thank you."

He stiffened at the contact then remembered the character he played and hugged her back. "You're welcome," he said, pulling off that half-smile again. Molly leaned into the hug for another second before pulling away, still beaming at him.

Screwing his act together, Jim smiled softly at her, leaned in, and pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth. _It actually wasn't so bad_, he mused. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes closed, and she gently kissed back, lifting a hand to his cheek and tracing her fingertips over the warm skin and slight trace of stubble along his jaw. He opened his mouth a little to nibble her lower lip. _No, this wasn't bad at all_. She was a fragile creature, and he so loved the feeling of power, knowing that he could break her. She whimpered as his teeth grazed her lip, so she took a risk. Pressing a little closer, she kissed him a bit harder and licked his teeth with the tip of her tongue.

_Oho! Little Mouse is feeling bold_. He twined his tongue with hers, pulling her closer, his fingers threading through her long, long hair. She moaned in the back of her throat as the kiss turned into a full on snog. She straddled his hips and cradled his face in her hands as he took over the kiss.

Tongue darting, teeth nipping, hands pulling slightly, he took control, reveling slightly in the sounds that she made. She was straddling his hips, too. _Oh, Molly-mouse, moving a wee bit fast now, aren't we? _He broke the kiss and moved his lips down her neck, biting at the pulse-point, a wicked grin forming as he thought about how he could have ripped open her throat with his teeth if he had wanted to. She gasped, her head lolling back, her expression one of pure bliss. "Oh god, _Jim_," she moaned.

Well now. That was...hm, a reaction to be stored away and examined later. He moved his mouth back up to hers, shutting her up with another hot kiss. She kissed back hard, pouring herself into him. She hadn't felt this alive and electrified in years. He was slightly surprised by her passion. She really _didn't_ get this much, did she? He had to feel a little bad, another thing that surprised him. He was distracted from his thoughts by the feel of her mouth on his neck. She wanted to return the favor, pulling her lips away and trailing them to the soft, warm skin of his neck, nipping gently before biting, sucking and licking at the marks she left on his skin.

Jim made a strangled noise as he gripped her hips. His neck was always one of his weak points, and she had a lovely mouth (even if her lips were too small). He was sure she was leaving an impressive mark, from the way her teeth were biting him. "Ah...Molls...we should...we should stop. Don't want to do something we'd both regret," he gasped. With a final kiss, she pulled back, face flushed and lips swollen, her eyes dark. "P-probably," she murmured hoarsely.

He glanced at the time, then back at the pleasantly disheveled-looking pathologist. "I'm afraid I have to go...early shift tomorrow," he said. He pressed one last kiss to her mouth before extricated himself from under her. "Thanks, it was a...lovely time," he said, adding a bit of a smirk to the last words, watching her blush.

"I enjoyed it. I-I'd love to do it again." She followed him to the door to let him out, feeling her heated face as she struggled to get back her control. Moriarty inwardly raised an eyebrow. _Oh, I just bet you would_, he thought. He smiled. "We'll have to figure something out, then," Jim from IT replied. He bid her a good night and made his way back to his flat, eager to take a shower.

Molly leaned against the door after he left, grinning and running her fingertips over her lips. She could still feel him, still taste the coffee had drunk earlier in the day.

oOoOo

Jim was toeing off his shoes in the sitting room when he started humming absently. Seb came out of the bathroom in a towel, drying off his hair. He was about to say hello to the Boss when he heard him humming. He snorted. "Journey, Boss? really?"

Moriarty started. Then he growled. "Damn that fucking show to the pits of hell and back," he hissed. "It _would_ get stuck in my head," he groaned as he dramatically leaned his head back. Seb suddenly froze, snarling. "What. Is. _That_." His eyes narrowed as he stalked forward, examining the bruise on Jim's neck.

Jim absently touched it. "Hm...the little mouse was very..._eager_," he said, smirking. "Why, Sebby, are you... _jealous_?"

The sniper's eyes were nearly black as he snarled his answer. "Maybe."

Both of Jim's eyebrows went up. "Temper, temper. You know that this is only a job," he said. Seb leaned in, his nose almost brushing Jim's. "Doesn't mean I have to like it," he hissed.

"Oh, you'll like what I _tell_ you to like. And right now, that means me with little mouse for the moment. Is. That. Clear?" Jim said softly, his voice dangerous. Seb shook his head to clear it before stepping back. "Yes Boss. Of course, Boss."

"Good. Now give us a kiss," cooed Jim, feeling generous tonight. Dropping the towel in his hands, Seb drew the criminal close, brushing his lips against Jim's before claiming his mouth hard and fast. The psychopath wound his fingers through the damp blond hair, taking what he would, all heat and fire and possession; like it or not, Sebastian was _his_ sniper. He bit the taller, blonde man's lip hard enough to draw blood, just to remind him. Seb growled, nipping back and sucking Jim's tongue, digging his fingers into Jim's back. Jim pulled on the assassin's hair hard before breaking the kiss. "Run along now," he said absently, eyes dark and lips swollen. "Daddy has some work to do."

Seb gasped, glancing down at his towel before glaring at Jim. _Motherfucking sonofabitch,_ he thought as he stalked away to their room, scrambling through his drawers for his bottle of lube. "One of these days," he growled to himself as he shut the door and lay back on the bed. Jim's lips curled into an evil smirk as he heard Seb growl and stomp back to his room before shuffling around in his drawers. Oh how he loved to tease his sniper.

Five minutes later, Seb collapsed against the pillows, panting and sweating before gently wiping himself down with his towel and chucking it in the corner. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking of all the ways he could torture Jim that he never would do but that were fun to imagine all the same.

"Thinking about torturing me isn't going to help, but you're welcome to try anyway," Jim sang through the door of their room before sauntering off to shower. He had sharp ears and sharp eyes and he knew very well what the tall blonde man had been doing after he left the sitting room. He shifted a little in his stride. He'd have to follow suit as well, what with the little mouse being an unexpected bonus and his Seb...some relief was needed after all.

"Fuck you!" Seb shouted back. Damn him and his near psychic mind.

His only response to Seb's shouted epithet was a chuckle. Once his shower (and subsequent wank) were finished, he emerged feeling sleepy, sated, and all around _much_ better. Everything was going according to plan, and it was wonderful.

oOoOo

Molly came to work with a spring in her step and cover-up on her neck. She hummed her way through work, looking forward to seeing Jim again. Jim plodded his way through the work day. It was all so easy and just so _boring_. He glanced up at the time, nearly lunch. Might as well go see the little mouse in her frigid cage, take her out to eat. He walked down to the morgue, opening the door and knocking on the wall. "Hey, Molls!" he said cheerfully, a bit shy. She jumped, spinning to look at him, grinning. "Hey!" She didn't even mind the nickname. "How's your day going?"

"Boring, but better now that I've seen you," he said, grimacing inwardly. _God, that was trite_. "Fancy a lunch date?" he asked.

"Sure. Just let me clean up here." She was wrist deep in a corpse and had to suture it shut before stripping her gloves. "Good to go," she said cheerfully. His eyes watched her, the blood from the corpse painting her gloves, her hands working deftly as she cut and sewed. Oh, that was good. That was _very_ good. He had to swallow hard as she washed up and stripped the long lab coat off. "Any place in particular you want to go?" he inquired.

"Nope. I'm easy. Anything's better than the food in the canteen anyway." She grabbed her purse and jacket, unconsciously rubbing the bruise on her throat where it was covered up.

"Oh, there's this lovely little joint not too far from here. Have you ever had shwarma?" he asked as he held the door for her.

"No, don't think I even know what it is. But I'm always willing to try something new."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Well, that's good!" he said. The shwarma was all right, not the best, and they managed to eat their lunch with plenty of time to spare. The two of them wandered through the park afterwards, sitting on a bench and watching the ducks, swapping stories. Jim made Molly laugh so hard she snorted at one point; the pathologist almost instantly covered her mouth and nose, face flushing with embarrassment. "Oh God, that was-I'm so sorry," she spluttered.

"Don't apologize, that was cute," he said. She blushed harder. "Stop it, it really wasn't," she muttered, her hands still over her mouth and nose. He gently took her wrists and moved them away from her face. Such delicate hands, looking beautiful when covered in blood...no, _no_, not the time or place. "It really was," he murmured, before taking her mouth in a soft kiss. Her eyes closed slowly as he kissed her. It was gentle and perfect, very sweet. His fingers encircled her wrists, holding them firmly but gently; she liked it, the power he seemed to have over her.

He stepped the kiss up a little, adding more heat, tightening the grip around her wrists a bit, feeling the thin bones under her skin, the blood rushing through her, making her pulse pound as his tongue asked for entrance to her mouth. She moaned in her throat, opening her lips to him as she pressed closer to him on the bench, feeling her pulse in her wrists and fingers. He released her wrists as their tongues twined, and he wound one hand into that long ponytail, the other (daring boy he was being today and fuelled by the sight of her with the corpse) tentatively pressed to her breast, palming the slight curve through her hideous jumper. Molly growled, surprising herself. It had been a very long time since she'd been touched like that. She leaned in closer, sucking hard on his tongue and pulling it into her mouth, her teeth running lightly along its edge.

_Oho... what was this?_ Little miss Molly Mouse was feeling _bold_. He pulled her in, crushing her to him as he growled at her in return, low in his throat. Molly's mind started shorting out from lack of air and the snog itself just as her phone went off. She jumped, startled, groaning in exasperation as she dug her phone from her pocket. "Hello? Oh-I-yes, sure, yeah...uh huh, I'll be right there." She hung up, looking over at Jim sadly. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I-I have to run back to work."

He pouted, a real pout from both Jim from IT _and_ Moriarty; things were just getting interesting. "Damn," he swore. "No worries, Molls. I guess I'll see you back at Bart's," he said, standing and giving her one last, hot kiss that was sure to make her knees weak. She pulled him closer, not wanting it to end when her phone went off again. "Jesus, Sherlock I'm coming," she muttered, pulling out of the kiss and checking her phone. "Gotta run. See you later," she called as she ran back to the hospital.

His ears pricked up. Sherlock? He waited until she was almost out of sight before following her, his stride easily picking up the slack and narrowing the distance between them. He trailed after her, through the morgue and into the lab and there he was-the consulting detective in all of his glory. _Oh yes. Beautiful Sherlock...no wonder Molly Mouse has a crush on you_, Jim thought, looking the tall detective up and down.

"Jim, hi! This is Sherlock Holmes and uh...sorry..."

"John Watson, hi."

"Hello...Molly's told me all about you," Jim said to Sherlock, putting on the act of an infatuated fan.

"Jim works in IT upstairs. That's how we met. Office romance."

Sherlock took one glance at Jim before turning back to his microscope. "Gay."

"Sorry, what?" The grin vanished from Molly's face.

"Nothing um, hey," Sherlock said, looking at Jim.

Jim purposely knocked something off of the table, standing a little too close to Sherlock and bending abruptly to pick it up with a cry of "Whoops!" As he stood, he slid a scrap of paper with his 'number' and a 'Call Me ;)' message on it. Molly bid him farewell as he left before rounding on Sherlock. He went through his deduction, upsetting her greatly. She didn't even answer him, just turned and ran from the room.

Jim had to snicker as he walked out of the morgue. He met Sherlock and his little friend, _and_ shattered the pathologist's heart, all in less than five minutes. That had to be a new record. He was wondering how long it was going to take before she confronted him when she stormed out of the morgue, looking furious. "Molls! Is everything all right?" he asked, fake concern in his voice. He inwardly chuckled and began a mental countdown. Molly was flustered, uncertain, but Sherlock was never wrong. "Jim, what he said back there, is it-is it true?" She bit her lip as she looked at him, frustrated and scared.

"What...? What he said? Oh! No! Nonono..." he stammered out quickly, making far too much effort in the denial for it to be anything but true. She paled. "Oh no...oh god DAMN it," she yelled, slamming her fists against the wall. Again. She'd been stupid and silly again, played and used. No wonder he'd liked Glee. Straight men didn't like Glee or tell her she was interesting. God, she was such a bloody fool.

Inwardly, Moriarty grinned and basked in her hurt and betrayal. It was like a balm to him, a sweet sound. "I'm so sorry, Molls...I...I just wasn't sure and..." he said, acting miserable.

"And Sherlock Holmes convinced you. Well, have fun. I'm sure you'll enjoy crushing over a guy with no heart!" She stormed back to her office, slamming the door as hard as she could, having to catch the things that fell off her desk. Molly sank into her office chair and started to cry softly. He winced as he heard the door slam, then covered his face and pretended to cry. In reality, he was laughing, laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face. Oh, this was just. Too. _Good_. Everything had played out the way it needed to. The pieces were in play.

oOoOo

Jim walked back after setting things up for the showdown at the pool, the pool where poor Carl Powers died. Everything was going so _well_. He had a spring in his step as he walked into his flat, whistling some classical music. Seb jerked up from the couch when Jim came in, his hair plastered flat on one side and dried drool out of the corner of his mouth. "I'mawake. I'm up."

"Aw, look at you. Aren't you just _precious_," Jim said, waltzing over to where Seb was laying, flopping down in an oversized armchair across from him. "Well, it should please your jealous little heart to know that I won't be seeing any more of little miss mouse," he grinned, the look of hurt and pain and anger on Molly's face coming back to him. Seb wiped the drool away, running fingers through his blonde hair to try and tease the flattened mess out but with no luck. He glared at Jim. 'Dunno why you'd even worry about my 'jealous little heart' as you put it."

"Well, a happy sniper is an effective sniper, after all. And you should have seen the _look_ on her face...oh, it was glorious. I totally shattered her," he said, bragging. Seb rolled his eyes. "I should just get you a special shower so you can bathe in blood and the tears of children."

The criminal made a face. "No, no, hot water is just enough. Although drinking from the skull of my fallen enemies does sound like a good compromise," he mused.

"Hmmm, what I'd drink from _your_ skull..."

Jim grinned, sharp and quick like the edge of a knife. "What _would_ you drink from my skull?" he asked, getting up and sitting next to Seb on the couch, taking in the sleep-tousled blond hair, the rumpled clothing, the outline of the muscles of his chest and abdomen under his shirt. Seb looked him up and down; the disguise Jim was wearing really was flattering. "You should wear jeans more often, Boss."

"And you should fall asleep on the couch more often," he said, leaning closer.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because you look absolutely..._delicious_," he purred, before closing what little distance that remained between them and taking Seb's mouth in a hot, vicious kiss. Seb purred, kissing back ferociously, all teeth and tongue and lips, yanking Jim onto his lap hard before carding his fingers through the man's hair. Jim arched into Sebastian as he ran his fingers through his hair. He wound his arms around the blonde man's neck, biting his lower lip hard and feeling himself growing stiff inside his jeans.

"Want it bloody?" Seb asked as he nicked Jim's lips, retaliation for the bite. "You fucking got it."

Jim moaned as Seb returned the bite, working his way down the sniper's neck with stinging little nips before sinking his teeth into the muscle of where his neck and shoulder met. Seb howled, his hips slamming up into Jim's. His fingers tore at the thin shirt the man was wearing. Helping Seb along, Jim tore his shirt off and ripped at Seb's, grinding his hips into the man below him, feeling the bulge of his lover's arousal. He purred and laved the bite-marks that graced the other man's skin with his tongue. Seb growled and hissed as Jim forced him down and into the sofa. "Yes-fuck-oh-Boss-"

Tearing himself away, he got to his feet and dragged Seb to his, pulling the taller, heavier, muscled man into the bedroom, rummaging through the drawers to find the condoms and lube. "Strip," he ordered Seb. The sniper had his clothes off in less than ten seconds, the black fabric in a puddle at his feet. "Jeans, Boss," he growled, his voice a mere rumble.

Jim peeled the jeans off of himself, taking his boxers with them until he stood nude before Seb, one hand absently stroking his length. He watched his lover through hooded eyes for a moment before he pounced, all teeth and lips and tongue, biting and arching and pulling. Seb snarled, catching the man in his arms and hooking Jim's legs around his waist before throwing them both to the bed, pinning the criminal beneath him.

Jim allowed the blonde assassin to hover over him for a moment before surging up and flipping them so he was on top. The criminal gave a swift bite to Seb's throat, growling, reminding him where his place was: beneath him, in every sense of the word. Seb lay back, resting against the comforter and closing his eyes. "Rough day?" he smirked.

Jim let out a short laugh. "Hardly. Plans are coming together wonderfully," he said, rolling his hips against Seb's, adding a little pressure. Seb gasped involuntarily, bucking up against Jim; the man was so light he could easily throw him across the room, very tempting sometimes.

"Ah-ah-ah, Sebby...remember. Your. _Place_." he said, pinning the man beneath him. For all his slight frame and light weight, Jim was deceptively strong. Seb struggled; he couldn't help it. "Then stop fucking teasing me."

"Impatient, aren't we? One moment," he said lazily, before tearing open a condom and rolling it over himself, then lubing up his fingers; Seb fought the urge to pin Jim down while he was otherwise occupied. His fingers well-oiled, he moved them to Seb's entrance, sliding two fingers in at once, curling and scissoring them as he felt the ring of tight muscle contract around them. Seb scrunched his face up against the intrusion, struggling to relax as Jim forced his way inside; this part was always the hardest. Jim probed farther, the tips of his fingers brushing against Seb's prostate. The sniper roared, his head coming up and slamming back down as he tried to fuck himself on Jim's fingers.

"Ooooh, so Sebby likes that, hmm?" Jim purred, repeating the action.

"FUCKINGHELL!"

Jim tsk'ed. "Language, Sebastian. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot...she's dead," he said, doing it a third time just out of spite. Seb snarled, his voice dangerous and feral. "I kiss the king of the world with that mouth you sadistic prick."

He moaned. "Oooh, _yes_. Daddy likes that, Sebby. King of the world _indeed_." he said. Then he snarled and ripped his fingers from him, replacing them with his cock and hammering into the assassin. "And don't you ever _dare_ forget it," he growled, his pace fast and merciless.

Seb was only empty for two seconds before something much larger and harder was drilling into him, swift and hard. He screamed and writhed in both pain and pleasure, so hard that he thought he would explode before it had even really begun. Jim laughed breathlessly before he circled his fingers around the base of Seb's arousal, squeezing. "Oh no, can't have you finishing just yet. Far too soon," he murmured, thrusting slower.

Seb's toes curled as he lifted his lower half from the bed, the lava in his stomach bubbling unpleasantly as Jim shoved him back from the edge. "P-p-please..." he whispered, breathing heavily as Jim continued to fuck him slowly.

"Hm? Please _what_?" Jim asked, slightly breathless.

"L-let me come, oh please Boss." Seb forced his eyes open to look at the man before they rolled back into his head with a groan at the sight of Jim: tousled hair, eyes black with arousal, his fingers wrapped around Seb's cock and rocking in and out of him. Jim snarled fiercely, watching the man beneath him come slowly unraveled, his blonde hair sticking with sweat to his scalp, bright blue eyes rolling back in his head, his cock twitching against his fingers as he released his grip and began stroking in time with his thrusts, moving faster. With one last jerk of his hips, he rammed into Seb, hitting his prostate and driving himself home.

The sniper screamed Jim's name, coming hard all over his lover's hand and his own chest, gasping and sobbing in pleasure, ecstasy, pain, and relief. As Seb screamed his name, Jim came undone, snarling and growling, throbbing as the muscles around his cock contracted. When he had finished, he slowly pulled out of Seb to collapse beside him on his back, breathing hard.

"Yes...a good day indeed," he gasped.

Seb twitched and shuddered, his muscles aching. His throat was raw as he looked over at the dark haired madman next to him. "Oh hell-fucking-yes it's been a good day," he rasped. Jim disposed of the condom slowly and he looked over at Seb and wrinkled his nose. "Go take a shower and clean yourself up; you're a mess," he said.

Seb groaned. "Give us a minute."

Jim rolled his eyes, maneuvered himself, then pushed Seb out of bed. "_Now_. I don't want you staining my sheets," he said.

Seb landed on his hands and toes, standing slowly and walking awkwardly to the bathroom, stepping into a hot shower and washing off the traces of their shag. Jim smirked, laying back and thinking on his plans for the next evening involving the pool. Oh, he should probably tell Seb that he was going to be there; after all, he needed his master assassin as insurance...and as a more concrete threat.

Once his muscles had mostly relaxed, Seb stepped from the shower and toweled off, walking back to the Boss's room stark naked. Moriarty felt his lips curl into an appreciative smile as Seb walked back into the room, still slightly damp from the shower. He admired the hard muscles that moved precisely underneath the skin and the scars that shone silver on his flesh. "I need you for a job tomorrow night," he said.

Seb glanced at him as he pulled a pair of pants from the drawer, tugging them on and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Really? What for?"

Jim grinned, shark-like and dangerous. "Confronting Sherlock," he said.

"Ahhhhh, finally got all of your cards in play, very nice. Where?"

"The pool where poor little Carl Powers died. You know the one."

Seb did. "Need me to shoot someone?"

"Dunno. I should hope not...Sherlock is just so much _fun_. More as a precaution," he said.

"Keep him in line, very nice. What's your ace in the hole?"

"It involves his doctor-pet, a large jacket and a vest made of SemTex," he replied. Seb's lips curled into a feral smirk. "My kind of evening. So long as you don't get blown up, we'll be good."

Jim snorted. "Oh, please, Sebby. Me, get blown up? Perish the thought," he said. Seb lay down next to Jim, pulling the man in for a hug and giving him a noogie. "Just making sure you're being a genius."

Jim smacked the hands away. "Always, Seb. Always."

Seb smirked, kissing Jim on the cheek and getting under the covers, his toes starting to freeze.

The consulting criminal sighed, his eyes starting to droop in spite of himself. He _did_ need to sleep, despite his best efforts to the contrary. He moved closer to Seb to steal some body heat. The sniper wrapped an arm around Jim's shoulders, pulling the blankets up over him and kissing the top of his head. Jim snorted. "You always get so cuddly after we fuck," he murmured.

"Mmhmmmm...weakness," the blonde muttered.

Jim sighed and wrapped his arms around the larger man before his eyes drifted closed and his breathing evened out in sleep, dreaming of his victory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long to get the next chapter up. Life got really complicated. Everything here is getting posted to my account on LiveJournal since is cracking down on M rated fics. As soon as I have an AO3 account, I'll post a link to it on this account and everything will permanently move there. Until then, use this or my LiveJournal. Enjoy some nice Mormor!**

Chapter 3: Risks and Revenge

Seb woke early, covered in consulting criminal. _And he says _I'm_ cuddly,_ the sniper thought, running his fingers through the short, dark hair. Jim mumbled in his sleep and moved closer, throwing an arm over Seb's chest and a leg over his hips. The sniper continued to pet him, occasionally scratching just behind his boss's ear. The smaller man made contented purring noises as he slept; whatever was happening, he liked it. With his free hand, Seb rubbed and worked the muscles in the criminal's back, working out all the knots and kinks, his other hand gently massaging Jim's scalp. Jim moaned in his sleep...this was just too good. The hand in his scalp was amazing, and the hand on his back was hitting all the right spots. Seb pressed gentle kisses to Jim's face, shifting slightly so that the man was on top of him and the sniper could work more easily.

Jim woke as Seb kissed him, his eyes fluttering open. He made an unintelligible sound as Seb worked on his back with his strong hands. Moriarty could feel the calluses on his palms from where his Tiger handled the guns that were his trade. Seb kissed each eyelid gently, moving both hands to Jim's back.

"Mmmmmngnnnnghhh's good," the consulting criminal mumbled.

Seb grinned, pulling the man up slowly to capture his lips as he worked the lower muscles in Jim's back. Jim kissed back, lazily, his tongue dancing with Seb's as the assassin's hands moved lower. It was marvelous: slow and languid, Jim still mostly asleep and gentle for once. Seb worked tenderly on his lower back before trailing his fingers down farther, massaging Jim's firm arse. Jim started as the hands on his back moved to cup and knead his arse. "Cheeky bugger," he said, giggling slightly.

"Yeah, but you like it," Seb whispered into Jim's ear before licking the shell of it softly, his lips trailing to Jim's neck.

"Oh honey, you know I do," he drawled, feeling goose bumps spread and his cock twitch as Seb's lips trailed down from his ear. Seb licked the skin gently, tasting salt and sleep and Jim before running his teeth over it lightly. He felt Jim shiver against him as he fixed his lips to Jim's neck where it would be hidden by his Westwood, sucking hard. Jim arched, moaning softly. "Nnnngh...very good," he said.

Seb growled, his grip on Jim's arse tightening as he slowly ground their hips together. "The best," he purred. Jim gasped and ground his hips into Seb's as well. "The very best," he murmured.

In one swift movement, Seb rolled them over, grabbing Jim's wrists and pinning them on either side of the criminal's head. He used his lower half to grind Jim into the bed, feeling him grow hard as he arched and bucked up against him. Seb claimed his mouth hard and fast, sucking and biting. "If I grab the condoms, will you stay like a good boy?" he growled.

Jim chuckled. "Perhaps," he said. Deciding to risk it, Seb released Jim's wrists as he grabbed for the condoms and lube on the side table. The consulting criminal watched Seb as he moved quickly, dark eyes following his movements as the blonde assassin put a condom on and slicked up his fingers. Seb couldn't believe his luck, convinced that Jim was going to pounce on him at any second, but the criminal wasn't moving. Almost reverently, he slipped two fingers into Jim but soon lost his patience, working him open fast and rough, Jim letting out very undignified noises, the pleasure mixed with pain as the assassin's fingers moved. Seb added a third finger for a few seconds at the end, his fingers going deep enough to press against Jim's prostate before pulling them out.

"" Jim yelled, arching his back.

Seb started laughing as he lined up with Jim's hole, wiping his fingers off before taking the criminal's wrists again. He stroked his lover's entrance with the tip of his cock, mentally preparing himself for how tight he would be. Jim arched his hips as Seb teased his puckered opening with the tip of his cock. "God, just _do_ it already," he hissed.

"You asked for it." Seb pressed in hard and fast, gasping and groaning as Jim tightened around him, breathing hard through his nose for a few seconds before pulling back and thrusting in. The criminal wailed as Seb thrust in hard and quick, reflexively tightening against the invasion, mewling as Seb thrust again, working his hips upwards into the movement.

"Yeah, like that, oh fuck Boss, you're _tight_," Seb moaned, working faster, pressing Jim's wrists to the bed as he pounded into his lover. Jim struggled ineffectively against the tight grip that Seb had around his wrists as he was fucked into the mattress. He snapped his hips up in an effort to gain at least a modicum of control. Seb snarled and bit Jim's shoulder. "Just can't take it, can you? Being unmade?"

"Fuck _you_," Jim hissed, keening as Seb bit down on his shoulder. Oh, he would be paying the assassin back tenfold for this later.

"But _I'm_ fucking _you_," Seb grinned, adjusting his angle so that the next few thrusts were straight into Jim's sweet spot. Jim yelped and thrashed as the next four thrusts hit his prostate, bucking his hips wildly, almost at the brink. Gathering Jim's wrists into one hand, Seb lowered his other to stroke Jim's arousal in time with his thrusts, his lips on the man's ear. "Come for me," he murmured.

That was all it took; two more thrusts and a few strokes of his cock and Jim was spilling himself all over Seb's hand and his belly and his chest, his muscles clenching around the cock inside of him. Jim was already so tight that his climax sent Seb right over the edge, yelling and keening as he spent himself. Jim felt Seb twitch and jerk inside of him as he came before he collapsed, half on top of him. He was seething, sated, but seething, already plotting his vengeance.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ," Seb panted as he slowly pulled out and disposed of the condom. "No wonder-you like-topping, Boss."

Jim glared at Seb. "Don't get used to it," he said, his tone so cold that it almost hit absolute zero. Seb froze, dread sinking into the pit of his stomach. Jim watched, satisfied as Seb froze at his tone. So he still knew his place. Good. "Get out. Await my orders for tomorrow," he said.

Seb scrambled up, snatching clothes from the drawer before tearing to the kitchen, dressing as he went. He was so fucking screwed. Jim had to smile and chuckle as Seb panicked and ran. Good. Very good indeed.

oOoOo

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Jim roared into the phone. Adler had better be telling the truth. "Say that again, and know that if you're lying, I will find you...and I will _ssssssssssskin_ you," he hissed in a calmer voice. He snapped his fingers, calling off the dogs, watching as the red sniper sights turned off one by one. Too close...far to close. "And know that if you're lying, I'll find you and make you into shoes," he quipped, silently fuming at the interruption. He could take out his frustrations on Sebby back at the apartment...he still owed him one for that stunt the other day. I. O. U.

Seb breathed a sigh of relief when Jim snapped his fingers, calling him and his men off; it had been too close, too dangerous. The fucking moron was going to get himself killed is he weren't careful. He packed up his gear and left quickly, wondering who had called Jim. He had a few ideas, but he didn't know for sure. Seb beat his employer back to the flat, already into his second Scotch when Jim let himself in.

Jim was in a temper. He snatched the glass from Seb's hands and threw it into the fireplace, smashing the crystal and sending up an explosion as the alcohol caught fire. "Bedroom. Now," he snapped. Seb jumped up, the look in Jim's eyes terrifying. He walked ahead of the criminal, almost expecting a knife between the shoulder blades. "Is there a problem, sir?"

Jim tilted his head in the reptilian fashion he had. "There's no problem...unless you count Adler's meddling...the cunt," he hissed. "And what did I say? You _know_ how I hate to repeat myself," he said, quietly menacing. Seb almost ran into the bedroom, Jim's little head movements setting him on edge. He was _murderous_ right now.

"Strip. Then lay on the bed, arms and legs out," Jim ordered, putting his hands in his pockets and pacing. Seb obeyed, stripping everything off and laying down, limbs splayed Jim smiled. "Good boy...such an obedient listener," he purred. Then he set to work tying each wrist and ankle to the bedposts. Seb was soon secured, spread, and naked before him. Perfect. The sniper glanced at the bindings (his neckties, of course), testing the strength of the knots and hissing as they tightened slightly. He looked back at Jim. "Okaaay..."

Jim sauntered over and bent down, claiming Seb's mouth in a passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth. Seb closed his eyes, kissing back with what fervor he could manage in his restrained position, already starting to grow hard Jim kissed his way down Seb's neck, giving swift little bites. Down the neck, to the collarbone -another bite-, down the collarbone to the chest and abdomen -more little bites-, all the way down to Seb's cock, which was already half-hard. Jim did an uncharacteristic thing and took his lover's manhood into his mouth, making sure to be gentle. No biting on this...he needed Sebby undamaged.

Seb twisted, pulling at the bonds as Jim's lips and teeth teased him, but he watched wide eyed as Jim swallowed him, gasping and trying to buck up into the hot, wet mouth. Jim chuckled around Seb's cock, relishing the assassin's wide-eyed stare and started licking around his lover's length, adding the occasional soft scrape of teeth. Seb was whimpering, the friction, the heat, and the vibrations from Jim's voice driving him up the wall. With a long, slow, motion, Jim released Seb from his mouth, replacing it with his hand instead, stroking up and down the length of his cock.

"Unggggh-ohhellyes-ohgodBoss!"

"Do you want to come, Sebby?" Jim asked, moving the other hand down to play with his sac. The sniper arched off the bed as far as he could, lava starting to pool in his gut. "Oh _yes_, oh yes _sir_!"

Jim smiled at him as if he were going to grant his request. Then his smile broadened, showing his teeth all the way to the points. "Too bad," he hissed, clenching his fingers around the base of Seb's cock. The bound man yelped, thrashing as Jim forced him back from the edge. "WHATTHEFUCK?"

"You heard me. _Too. Fucking. Bad_." Jim growled, removing his hand entirely, Seb's cock looking painfully hard. Seb stared wide eyed at the Boss, his gaze soon changing to one of understanding. "Yesterday morning..."

"Ooh, very good, he's figured it out," Jim said sarcastically. The sniper snarled. "You come back here and fucking finish me off."

Jim did his reptilian head movement again. "Excuse me? Who gives the orders?" he said, his voice soft and dangerous. Seb swallowed, knowing this mood well; several of his scars came from Jim in this mood. "You do, sir," he mumbled. Jim smiled. "Good boy," he cooed, as if the sniper were a pet that had just done the trick he had asked for.

"So, are you gonna untie me?" Maybe he could go finish in the shower, but one look from Jim made him suddenly dread the answer.

"What do you think?" Jim said, already half way to the door.

"Don't you fucking _dare_-"

"Oh? Was that an _order_?" Jim asked, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow, hand on the doorknob.

"N-no..."

"Good." With a click, he shut the door behind him.

Seb lay there for all of three seconds before roaring wordlessly at the top of his lungs before the sound turned into a stream of every single curse word he knew, achingly hard and completely stuck. He looked down at his hard on before sighing. "Well fuck-a-doodle-do," he grumbled. Jim was outside the door, laughing quietly as he heard the trussed sniper roaring and ranting and cursing. He left to make himself a cup of tea, letting a few minutes go by before returning and opening the door to the bedroom. "Well, Sebby, I'm back...you know, me, I'm just sooooooooooooooooo changeable..." he said as he sauntered in to where the sniper was, still hard and still tied to the bedposts. Seb glared at him, not even bothering to speak lest it get him sliced open.

"Oooh, what a scary look you have there, Seb. Cat got your tongue?" Jim asked, snickering. Seeing Seb in this state put him in a much better mood.

"No, sir. You have it."

"Hmm, not quite true. I don't have your tongue," Jim mused as he walked over to the sniper. He reached out his hand and grasped the still-hard cock. "I have this, though."

Seb grimaced, the swollen member aching and burning where Jim grasped it. "Please..." he whispered

"Please what?"

"Please jerk me off and let me come, _sir_."

"Oh, such good manners! I think those good manners need a reward, don't you?" Jim said, moving his hand up and down the throbbing length, slowly. Seb's toes curled, a wordless moan escaping his throat. "Oh please, Boss, please make me come for you."

"Patience, Sebastian, patience. All good things come to those who _wait_," Jim said, punctuating the word 'wait' with a squeeze. Seb shrieked, sounding almost like a girl. He nodded shakily, his entire body trembling. Jim sped up his pace, squeezing now and again, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head of Seb's cock. Seb bit his lip until it bled, the sight of Jim fully clothed and wanking him driving him insane with want.

All of a sudden, a timer went off in the kitchen. "Oh! That's my tea done..." Jim said, removing his hands from Seb and leaving, closing the door behind him. Seb froze. Just froze. And five seconds later when his brain managed to work through the haze, he roared like a caged animal. "!"

Jim heard the tirade and just laughed, sipping on his tea. Let Seb rage all he wanted...he wouldn't learn his lesson if he got his way, now would he? Ten minutes later and Seb was hoarse from yelling. He sank back against the sheets, realizing he was slowly losing the circulation in his wrists and ankles. "God damn it," he moaned, his cock still hard and aching and dripping precum, the sensation of it sliding down his member making him twitch and shudder. The bastard wasn't coming back.

Jim checked the clock. It had been nearly twelve minutes. Time to put Sebby out of his misery; he didn't want him to be permanently damaged, after all. He walked back into the room and merely stood by the bed, looking the still-bound sniper up and down. Seb kept his eyes shut when he heard the door open. "I-_apologize_ for my-behavior yesterday. It-won't happen again."

Jim smiled like a shark catching the scent of blood in the water. "Oh _good_. Apology accepted, my dear," he said, walking slowly over to the bed again. He sat down at Seb's side and blew gently on the still-erect organ that jutted from between his legs. Seb whimpered, Jim's breath like ice and fire. "P-please, sir, just finish me, please..."

"Oh...I might as well. You've had enough punishment for one night," Jim said. He wrapped his hand around the pulsing cock in front of him, stroking gently and squeezing. He ran his thumb over the sensitive tip, smearing pre-come all over it. Seb stopped breathing, lava rushing into his stomach as Jim's fingers worked him up. "S-so close...please-"

"Come for me, Sebastian," Jim growled, squeezing hard and stroking fast. "Come for me."

That was all Seb needed. The scream was torn from his throat as he came long, hard and fast, Jim still working him until he had nothing at all left. Jim watched, pleased, as Seb came in great, shuddering spurts, screaming like a banshee. He continued to stroke and work the assassin's cock, until he was absolutely positive he couldn't milk any more out of it. Wiping his hand on Seb's thigh, he stood again. "That was lovely, m'dear," he purred as he wandered teasingly around the bedposts, undoing the ties that held Seb and massaging the blood back into his feet and hands, ankles and wrists.

Seb lay there immobile, his entire body turned to jelly as Jim helped work his blood back into his extremities. His chest and leg were dripping with his release, and he wouldn't have been surprised to find drops of it on the ceiling of the room. It was two minutes before his vision returned and another three before he could speak again. "Th-thank you, sir."

Jim pressed a claiming kiss to Sebastian's mouth. "You're welcome. And now you'll never forget exactly who _owns_ you, leash and collar, will you?" he said.

"No sir," Seb murmured into Jim's mouth, knowing better than to ask for a snog. He needed to clean up anyway but still couldn't really move.

"Good _boy_," Jim said, giving Seb the reward of another fierce kiss. Seb kissed him back as best he could, letting Jim have all the power; he was beaten and he knew it. Jim broke the kiss after a long while. "Now, go get cleaned up. Quite a mess you made of yourself," he said.

Seb struggled up, body still not cooperating fully. He stumbled to the bathroom and got into the shower, sitting down as the water poured over him Jim smiled as he heard the water running. There would be no more power struggles from his pet sniper now. He had made sure of that. Seb managed to struggle up and shut the water off after ten minutes, drying himself and crawling back to the bedroom.

Jim had replaced the sheets while Seb was in the shower and stripped himself, getting into a soft pair of pajama pants and settling under the covers. He smirked as he saw Seb come crawling, on his hands and knees, back into the room. "Oh, someone's tired...to bed, to bed, sweet Seb," Moriarty cooed. The sniper dragged a pair of pajama bottoms from the drawer, tugging them on and climbing up into the bed, the new sheets smelling wonderful and crisp. He lay down slowly, facing Jim. Jim reached out and stroked Seb's hair and cheek, granting him a rare genuine smile.

"Thanks, Boss," Seb murmured, the touch so gentle and almost caring. He secretly liked this side of his Boss. Jim gave Seb a sweet kiss; he'd had enough of being the taskmaster for the night. "You're welcome, Sebby," he said. Seb smiled, Jim's lips soft and comforting. _I love you_, he thought, saying "Can I hold you tonight?" The words sounded muffled and sleepy to his tired brain.

"That would be nice," he said, scooting closer. Seb opened his arms, gathering the consulting criminal close to him, pressing their bodies together. "Might I have one more kiss? To help me dream of fighting for you?"

Jim looked at Sebastian, strangely touched. He gave his assassin, his pet, his lover a deep, soul-searing kiss, one that left them both breathless. Seb couldn't breathe or think, feeling like Jim had just sucked his soul out of his mouth. "God...you're fucking amazing," he gasped, looking into the dark, chocolate brown eyes Jim's lips curved into another genuine smile. "So are you," he said, a sincere compliment. This was just a night of firsts, wasn't it?

Seb closed his eyes and held Jim close, listening to his breathing and heartbeat. "I'll protect you until I no longer breathe," he promised, his mind starting to drift into dreamland.

"And I'll be sure to always need you," Jim murmured back softly.

Seb smirked slightly as he passed out, Jim's body warming him nicely. Jim followed Seb into sleep not long afterward, lulled by his breathing and heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4, Part 1

_**WARNING: This chapter contains a scene of violent, graphic torture followed by much m/m smut and sex. Just thought I should warn you.**_

Chapter 4, Part 1: Lovers Drenched in Blood

Seb woke when Jim rose the next morning, the criminal's mobile buzzing insistently. The smaller man checked it, and he grinned. Oh, this was going to be _fun_. "Up for some torture, my love?" he asked Seb. The sleep cleared from his eyes and Seb smirked. "Hell to the fuck yes, Boss."

Then it sank in. _My love_.

Jim watched Seb, waiting for it to click. 3...2...1...and there it was. Seb was so gobsmacked that he nearly fell out of the bed. He walked back over to him, cupping his lover's jaw with one hand. "Someone tried to turn me in. And we're going to make sure that his traitorous blood paints the walls," he purred.

Seb stared into Jim's eyes. "He. Will. _Pay_." _My_ _love. Oh my fucking God, he loves me back_. Jim smirked. "_Exactly_, my love. _Exactly_," he said, his mouth a hairsbreadth away from Seb's before he closed the distance with a kiss. Seb kissed back passionately, pouring the words he wanted to say into the kiss, his hands cupping and stroking Jim's face.

Jim wound his fingers into Seb's hair, pulling slightly. He could feel the emotion that the blonde assassin was giving him. He broke for air, gasping out "I know...I _know_." Even if Seb couldn't say it, he _did_ know what he was trying to tell him. Seb swallowed, taking deep breaths through his nose. "Let's destroy this creep, and then I want you to take me. Hard. No mercy this time," he said, his voice rough. Jim's lips curled into the shark smile again, his eyes going black as he already scented the blood in the air. "Oh god, yes. I'm going to fuck you so hard...we're not even going to shower beforehand. Painting the sheets with the blood of the traitor...I like that," he said. Seb cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "Let's go then. I want to see the color of this man's guts for myself."

"After you," Jim said, holding the door.

Seb rose, grabbing a set of his black sniper clothes before heading to the kitchen. Jim swiftly changed into a suit he didn't particularly care for, picking up a few knives and secreting them into the pockets. "Ready to go?" he asked as he sauntered out into the kitchen. Seb was dressed, a half-eaten banana in his hand. "Yep." Knives were in his boots, a handgun in the back of his trousers, and a few other odds and ends concealed on his person, including a garrote wire in his watch.

"Good," Jim purred, then walked out of the apartment where his sleek black car was waiting. They were driven to an abandoned warehouse, some thirty miles outside the city. There, already strapped to a chair and gagged, was the traitor. "Oh my..._someone_ has been naughty," Jim said in a sing-song voice, keeping artfully to the shadows. The man twisted in the chair, jerking and trying to find him in the darkness. Jim leaned in close to the traitor's ear. "Oh, Mister Danvers... you thought you could turn me in? Such a _pity_," he said softly, ripping off the gag.

Danvers thrashed against his bonds, heart pounding in his throat. "No-that's not it, I-"

"Oh, Mister Danvers...you are _LYING_." Jim shouted this last word, turning the chair so the terrified man could see him, see his face distorted with rage. "And do you know what I do with liars?" he asked, his voice now soft and velvet. He glanced over to Sebastian. "Colonel Moran...do me a favor, and hand me that pair of pliers. And hold open Mister Danvers' mouth," he said. Seb did as he was told, his face carefully controlled. Then, none too gently, he grabbed Danvers' mouth and pried it open. The man didn't stand a chance.

Jim took the pliers and grasped the traitor's tongue, pulling it out of his mouth as far as it could go...and then stretching it a little farther. "Nasty lies soil the tongue, you know, Mister Danvers," Jim purred. Then, taking a knife from the inside of his suit, he reached in and started sawing at it, cutting through muscle and veins and nerves, listening as Danvers shrieked in agony, gargling as the blood from his tongue filled his mouth and throat. When he finally managed to cut through the slab of muscle, Danvers was as pale as a sheet and screaming, thrashing weakly. "Ooh, look...a tongue that will never lie again," Jim said, covered in blood as he held the grisly prize in front of him, grinning. He tossed the useless lump of flesh aside, hearing it land on the floor with a wet _splat_.

Seb had quite the job holding Danvers in place as Jim cut out his tongue. Blood was dribbling and spurting from the man's mouth, leaving red tracks on his chin and peppering Jim's face with tiny flecks of blood. Occasionally, he'd thrash wildly enough that he'd hit Seb's face with little drops of hot, red blood. Once the tongue was free and discarded, Seb slammed Danvers jaw shut so hard he could hear the teeth grind and chip.

Jim clacked the pliers. "Hmm...let's see what we can do with these now, shall we?" he said. An idea lit his eyes, his expression close to manic. He wandered over to the arms of the chair, inspecting the hands that were bound. "Seb, make sure he doesn't choke on his own blood...it would be awfully boring if he died _now_," he drawled. Then he took the pliers and grasped the nail of Danvers' left index finger. He let it stay there for a moment, before he ripped forward and up, yanking out the nail from the bed by its roots. Danvers screamed and _screamed_, especially when Jim moved on to the middle finger, then the ring finger, then the pinky, then the thumb before repeating the process with the right hand as well. Danvers was as white as a sheet, his head lolling back. "Oh dear, oh dear. Passing out, are we? Now, we can't have that. Seb, make sure that Mister Danvers stays conscious, please," Jim said as he discarded the pliers and looked through the other instruments that he had brought with him.

Seb dug his nails into Danvers' neck and cheek, drawing blood and pulling the man back to consciousness. He pried the traitor's mouth open and tilted his head forward, letting the blood pour from it. "Can't have you choking," he hissed in the man's ear. Pulling the wire from his watch, he wound it around two of the man's fingers, tightening it slightly. "There, a nice little alarm for you in case you try and pass out on us."

Jim wandered over. "Ooh, Seb, what do _these_ do?" he asked, giving the wires a cruel yank. Danvers nearly blacked out as the tightening wire partially severed the fingers from his hand. Seb gave Jim a '_you moron'_ look. "That."

Jim giggled. "Lovely, just lovely. Now, let's see..tongue gone, fingernails gone, fingers _almost_ gone," he said, cataloguing the methods on his hands that were now slick with blood. His eyes lit up again. He picked up a heavy section of pipe. "I've always been partial to walking. But where you're going, you won't need to, now will you?" Jim said quietly, before he swung the metal hard into Danvers' kneecaps, shattering them to little shards of bone shrapnel. Danvers screamed and sobbed, his cries echoing around the empty walls of the warehouse. Jim swung again, catching him in the shins this time, hearing the dull -crack- as the bones snapped. Seb tightened the wire, just barely keeping the man from passing out. "He won't be fun for much longer, Boss."

"Hmm...oh, I know. As much as you hate the little mouse I played with, I have an idea from her. She's a pathologist. Do you know what a pathologist is, Mister Danvers?" Jim asked, knowing that the man was physically incapable of answering. "A pathologist studies dead things, performs autopsies, and things of that nature. I thought I'd try my hand at it. A vivisection is much more..._exciting_, though. Don't you agree, my love?" Jim asked Sebastian over his shoulder before turning back to Danvers. "Well, since you were _so_ eager to spill your guts, I guess I could help you with that, hmm?"

Seb stared at him. "Oh, I think I'd very much like to see what his insides look like."

Jim's lips curled into a smirk. "Cut open his shirt, then, Seb. I don't want to dull my knife on worthless cloth," he said. Seb pulled a knife from his boot, slitting the fabric down the center before slicing it to ribbons, baring the quivering man's chest.

"Masterfully done," Jim said. He removed his favorite knife from his jacket pocket and held it up for Danvers to see. Then he bent and carefully slid it into the traitor's navel, the blade sliding through skin and fat like it was nothing. He worked his way upwards, splitting Danvers from navel to sternum. His guts decided to push their way out of the slit now that they had no muscle wall to contain them. They spilled into his lap, great shiny ropes of bruised purple and mottled pink, steaming in the cool air. Jim then took a rope of intestine and pulled, yanking it out of the abdominal cavity and squeezing, his hands now slippery with blood and filth.

Seb watched the traitor's eyes widen to see his guts in his lap before they slid up into his head. He checked the pulse. "He's out and won't wake up. I'd say we have less than three minutes before he's gone." The Boss looked ghastly now that his hands were covered in blood and fluids, his face dotted with blood, smears of different things on his suit. Seb wasn't paying attention to any of that. He was so turned on right then that he remembered why he never brought Jim on a hit; he was far too distracting.

"Oh...I have one last thing, then, to finish him off," said Jim. He reached his hand up into Danvers' abdominal cavity, up to the elbow. He rummaged around, found what he wanted, and _pulled_. He took Danvers' still beating heart and clutched it in his fist, teeth bared in a feral grin. Then he shoved Danvers' heart into his mouth, the man's death throes causing him to bite down and hold the slippery, writhing organ. Jim purred, his eyes black with bloodlust and satisfaction. "And that's the job done," he said quietly. Seb had to wipe drool from the corner of his mouth. "God, let that be a warning to _me_," he murmured softly.

Jim took his bloody hands and swiped lines of it across his face: bright, livid war paint standing out against the white of his skin, under his eyes, down his cheeks and neck, making him look absolutely feral. He walked over to Seb and did the same, two lines, horizontally across his cheekbones, down his cheeks and over his chin, down his neck. Marking him as his, his property. He grabbed Seb by the hair and pulled the taller man down to him a bit. "Consider yourself warned, then," Jim hissed in his ear. Seb shivered, the blood drying on his face. "I won't forget."

"Good," Jim purred. "Now let's get home...I want to strip these clothes off and fuck you until you walk funny for a week."

Seb growled and grabbed Jim's hand, dragging him back to the car. The ride to the flat had never taken so long, the sniper impatient to the point of threatening the driver.

"If you shove a gun to his head, he's not going to go any faster," Jim drawled as Seb twitched and foamed. "Patience, my love. _Patience_."

Seb slumped back against the seat, fuming. Finally, _finally_, they reached the flat. Jim kicked open the door after they left the car and dragged Seb to the bedroom, shoving the man down onto the bed, working furiously at his clothes, his hands painting red streaks down what little white was left of his shirt. Seb shed everything he could, scrambling to get out of the confining fabric, finally laying bloody and bare on the bed, ready for Jim.

His Boss was naked and ready and bloody, and he pounced on his lover, teeth and tongue and lips, dragging and biting and sucking, grinding their hips together. Seb moaned, rolling his hips up to meet Jim's, his already twitching cock growing harder by the second. "Want you-inside me-screw prep-just lube yourself," he panted. "Please," he added, lest it sound like an order.

Taking the lube and swiftly oiling himself up, Jim shoved himself roughly inside Seb, no teasing, no preparation. Seb screamed, slamming against the bed. "F-fuck," he panted, his hands going to Jim's hips. Jim circled his hands around Seb's neck, squeezing for a moment, before moving them away, satisfied to see that he had left a bright, bloody collar on his lover's skin. He growled, then began thrusting hard, in and out, shallow at first, then driving deep, the tip of his cock hitting Seb's prostate almost every time.

Seb's eyes rolled back in his head as he rode out Jim's thrusts, yelling and squirming when Jim began pounding into his sweet spot. His cock ached now, and he reached one hand to stroked it. Jim smacked the hand away. "_Mine_." he hissed, pumping Seb's cock in time with his thrusts, squeezing him, going faster. Seb's eyes snapped open, gazing into Jim's eyes as he fucked the sniper with his cock and hand. "Jesus, I'm close," he whined.

"Good," Jim growled. He was as well. And as soon as he felt himself peak, he reared up, then lunged, biting down on Seb's shoulder, breaking the skin, feeling the burst of blood enter his mouth. He lapped it up as he spasmed and shuddered, filling his lover with his essence. Seb could feel as Jim crested, and as soon as the criminal's teeth were embedded in his shoulder, he roared with pain and pleasure, the words "I love you" mixed in with his growls and curses as he came hard all over is stomach, his aching hole milking Jim's cock as the dangerous psychopath filled him.

Jim slowly withdrew himself from Seb, still pulsing and twitching, before he collapsed on the bed next to him. Tenderly, he reached out a still-bloody hand and caressed Seb's face. "Oh, my beautiful assassin," he murmured, smiling, his teeth pink with his lover's blood, "How I love you so..."

Seb's eyes were cloudy with the post-coital haze as he stared at his lover and employer. "You look like a vampire, Boss," he murmured, fascinated by the blood that was staining the white teeth. Jim let out a chuckle. "A vampire...undead thing that preys on the blood of the living. Hm. Boring, but I can see your point," he said.

"Dunno about undead, but you certainly feed on blood."

Jim somehow gathered the energy and rolled back over on top of Seb, lapping at the wound he had left on his shoulder. "All your fault for being so..._delicious_," he said, grinning. Seb purred, running his fingers through Jim's hair, shivering as the hot tongue drank him up. "I'm yours...you can take everything from me."

Jim purred, nuzzling into the sweaty flesh of the assassin beneath him. "Oh Sebby, I know," he said. He sat up and rolled his neck, the bones in it cracking. "Goodness, we _did_ make a mess," he said, looking at the stained sheets. "I ought to have these framed...such a work of art," he continued as he got up. "Shower time, love...need to wash this filth from us. It's starting to itch."

Seb rose carefully, hissing as his sore muscles protested and picked up the criminal, carrying him to the shower. "Hmmm, probably...maybe display them in the sitting room...make a new cover for the sofa...make you a new suit..."

Jim giggled, throwing his arms around the taller man's neck. "Like I would wear a suit made out of sheets. Sheets might suit other people, but on me? Hellooo, _Westwood_. And no, not displayed in the sitting room. The bedroom. That's where it needs to be. A testament to our work and to our...relationship," he purred. Seb nuzzled Jim's neck as he stepped into the shower and turned on the water, blasting a freezing spray that quickly turned warm, streaming up the room.

"Seb, love, I do appreciate you being gallant and all, but put me down," Jim said as the assassin still held him. Seb nipped Jim's neck before lowering him to the floor, the water swiftly turning pink as it washed the blood down the drain.

Jim hummed in pleasure as the hot water hit his skin and flaked off the blood that had crusted and dried, turning the water a lovely carmine shade as it swirled off his flesh. "Oh, that's just lovely," he purred, giving a little full-body shudder. "Be a dear and pass me that cloth and the soap?"

"I'll do better," Seb replied, soaping up the cloth and starting to scrub down the Boss. Jim stiffened as Seb started to wash him, then relaxed into the assassin's strong, skillful touch. "Ooh, that's nice," he murmured, his head lolling back as Seb worked.

The sniper was thorough, scrubbing off every single trace of blood, humming softly as he worked. Jim had to chuckle as he heard Seb humming. "Never took you for a singer, Sebby," he said lazily as the sniper finished his cleaning, the once-white cloth now stained red.

"Only for you, Boss," Seb murmured, working the water through his matted hair for a minute before turning the cloth on himself

"Ah ah ah...master has to take care of his pets, and that includes cleaning them when they're dirty," Jim said, wresting the cloth from the blonde man's hands, rinsing it and adding a new lather of soap. He ran the cloth over Seb's shoulders and back, avoiding the blood handprint 'collar' that he had left. He tenderly ran the cloth over the bite marks he had given as well, being gentle and washing them with extra care before focusing his attentions downwards onto Seb's chest and abdomen. Seb fought for control of the cloth but let Jim have it in the end (no use in getting injured), and then his lover was washing him and damn it if that wasn't the most wonderful feeling in the world. Seb was purring and his head was rolling back as Jim scrubbed him down, noticing his lover was avoiding his neck which was starting to itch.

Jim washed his lover's strong, skilled hands next, making sure to get any blood that lingered in the cuticles and in the lines of his palms. Then he took a half-step back, admiring the bloody handprint collar that still ringed his lover's neck. "Such a shame that I have to get rid of this," he mused, running a finger down the prints of his palms that were stuck to the skin. Then he had an idea. "Lean down...don't worry, I'll get rid of them," he said. Seb did as he was told and bent so Jim could easily reach him. Holding his lover close, Jim began lavishing his neck with his tongue, cleaning the blood off of him with it in long, firm strokes.

Seb's cock twitched and his knees went weak, Jim's tongue warm and rough on his skin. "Oh Jesus Christ," he moaned. Jim chuckled, feeling the vibration of Seb's moan in his mouth, the criminal hardening in spite of having come so recently. He moved one hand down and stroked them both together, pressing the two organs against each other as he moved his hand over the both of them, still continuing his ministrations on Seb's throat.

Seb groaned, seeing stars. "'tstopIneedthis-"

Jim stroked faster, though his tongue still moved at an almost lazy pace. He could feel both of them starting to jerk and twitch, knowing that they were both near the end. He gently squeezed and tugged, letting out a gasp and a groan against Seb's skin as he tortured them both. Seb's entire abdomen was on fire. Using the shower wall for support, he bent his neck lower for Jim, his own mouth breathing heavily into the criminal's ear. "Perfection."

Jim chuckled as he heard Seb's whispered praise in his ear. "As if I'd settle for anything less," he said, rutting his hips against Seb's cock. Three more strokes and he pushed them both over the edge, him shouting Seb's name as he came all over his hand and belly. Seb moaned Jim's voice as low as he could, shuddering as he came. He pressed his lips to Jim's shoulder, teeth grazing the skin and tasting sweat. "Oh my fucking god..."

Jim rinsed his hands and then held Seb close, his face pressed to the assassin's chest, feeling his galloping heartbeat as they both came down from their peak. He smiled into the blonde man's skin, letting out a contented hum. Seb wrapped strong arms around Jim, pressing his body close. "I still can't believe you actually love me," he murmured.

Jim chuckled. "Oh, silly 'Bastian. Even monsters can love," he said.

"I like that one, ''Bastian,' but Sebby is still my favorite."

"Picky picky, Sebby," Jim said, disengaging himself from his lover to finish washing the traces of blood that his tongue didn't manage to reach with the washcloth.

"Are you complaining about my taste in the nicknames you give me? I never said I didn't like any of them."

"Just teasing, love," Jim said, grinning, reaching around to pinch his arse before tilting his head back to wet his hair and wash it, cleaning the remnants of blood and filth from his scalp. Seb squeaked when Jim pinched him, returning the favor when he reached for the showerhead, taking it down to finish washing them down.

Jim chuckled as he heard Seb squeak, then squeaked himself when the assassin grabbed a handful in retaliation. He spluttered slightly under the spray of the water as Seb took the showerhead down and rinsed the both of them off, finishing the job of getting clean. He reached over and shut off the water, hopping out of the shower and quickly toweling himself off, handing another one to Seb so he could do the same. Seb took the towel, drying himself and enjoying being really properly clean. He snuk a look at Jim's arse as the criminal bent over to pick up something from the floor. Unable to resist, he snapped his towel, smacking Jim on the exposed cheeks.

"Gah! Cheeky fucker," he said, rubbing his stinging bum. He glared at Seb, wound up his towel, and delivered a quick, hard whip to the assassin's buttocks. "Payback," he said smugly as Seb shrieked.

Seb grabbed Jim, caging the criminal with his arms and legs and pinning him to the wall of the bathroom. "Yes, but I'm _your_ cheeky fucker."

Jim smiled grimly from his 'prison.' "And don't you ever forget that. I _own_ you...mind and body, heart and soul," he said, taking his fingers and digging them slightly into the flesh over the taller man's heart.

"Your pet, ever on your tether." Seb stared down at Jim's fingers, baring his teeth as they threatened to draw blood. Jim bared his own teeth in a grin, stopping his hands just short of breaking the skin and drawing blood. As much as they both looked _stunning_ in red, he didn't want to have to take another shower so soon. Seb leaned down, loosening his grip just enough that he could get close to Jim's face. "Permission to kiss the Boss," he purred.

Jim chuckled. "Permission...granted," he said.

Smirking, Seb closed the distance, claiming Jim's mouth with his lips, kissing gently but firmly as he released his lover in favor of stroking Jim's cheek. Jim kissed back, nibbling gently on Seb's lower lip, winding his arms around his shoulders and neck, stroking a hand through the damp blonde hair. The dynamic of their kisses had changed; this one was more gentle, less claiming. Seb lost himself in the snog, deepening the kiss with curiosity instead of heated desperation. Jim hummed contently into the kiss, Seb's tongue exploring his mouth like it was unfamiliar territory. Well, technically, it was, seeing as their usual kisses were hard and fast, filled with teeth and blood.

"You taste nice," Seb murmured, running the tip of his tongue along the back of Jim's teeth. Jim didn't reply, instead exploring Seb's mouth with his own tongue, tracing the outline of teeth and gums, the inside of his lips, the roof of his mouth. When he broke for a breath of air, he said "So do you," with a pleased smile. Seb's eyes were hooded, his breathing ragged. "Should-happen-more-often," he panted.

"Hmm...perhaps," Jim said, smirking.

Planting a final kiss to the man's swollen lips, Seb headed back to their room to at least put some trousers on. They still had to change the sheets, and he was bloody starving.

"You change the sheets, I'll find some food," Jim said, sauntering after him, pulling on some pants and trousers (no shirt), ruffling his still-damp dark hair, running his hand over his stubble.

"You got it." Seb watched Jim leave before he piled the sheets in a corner, on autopilot when an idea struck him. He retrieved the fitted sheet and climbed onto the bed, hooking each corner over the top of a bedpost before retrieving the deep blue sheets from the drawer. He stepped back to admire his work, smirking before turning and heading for the kitchen.

_And yes, this chapter _is _in two parts. Lots more fun things and fluff and such to come. Rade and Respond!_


	5. Chapter 4, Part 2

Chapter 4, Part 2: Tiger

Jim hummed absently as he rummaged through the fridge, finding things that were suitable for consumption: some meat, a vegetable or two, eggs...all went on the counter for some scrutiny. Seb strolled into the kitchen, pouring himself a Scotch. He heard the tune, cocking his head lightly as his brain tried to place it. Jim started singing softly to himself, still half-in the fridge; "Now there's no holding back, I'm waiting to attack, my blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out. The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound. I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground..." (1)

The sniper smirked as the words and tune clicked into place. "Never pegged you for a Florence fan, Boss," he said, throwing back his drink and pouring another. "Want some?"

Jim snorted. "I thought the song..._appropriate_ for us," he said. "And sure, pour me a measure."

"Well, can't argue with that." Seb retrieved another glass and poured him some, sliding it across the counter. Jim caught the glass without looking at it, knocking it back in one gulp, shuddering pleasantly as the strong alcohol burned its way down his throat. "God, that's the stuff," he said, a bit hoarse. Seb laughed. "I can always get you something weaker, like milk-"

Jim just sent Seb a look. "Do I look like a ruddy _cat_ to you?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe if you turn the lights off..."

The consulting criminal snorted again. Then he regarded Sebastian. "Hm...you know, _you're_ more like a cat than I am," he said, a smile spreading across his face. "Wonder if I should fetch you a little collar with a bell," he mused, chuckling darkly.

"I thought I was your attack dog."

"No no, you're far too subtle to be a dog. Stalking your targets from the shadows, a quick, clean kill...that's all the marks of a cat. And speaking of marks," Jim said, casting a glance at the silvered scars that graced the assassin's chest, sides and back, "tiger. You're a _tiger_," he finished with a smirk.

"Now _that_," Seb said, slowly stalking over to Jim, his feet completely silent on the white linoleum, "might just be my favorite nickname of them all."

Jim chuckled and leaned back against the firm chest of his lover, his _Tiger_. "I'd hate to hear the ones you have of me," he said. "Boss, I know. But that gets so _dull_," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"Well, Boss and Sir, but mainly because I want to keep my balls intact." _Psychopath, Nut job, madman, genius, mastermind_, he thought, not even daring to put _Jim_ on the list.

"Boooooring..." Jim drawled. "Bet you have a couple..." he grinned as he thought of some. "Nut job...madman...mastermind..." he ticked off on his fingers. Seb's eyes widened. "You sure you aren't psychic, Boss?"

The shorter man scoffed. "Please, that's a load of shite. I'm just running down the things people have commonly called me," he said.

"Well, you missed genius and psychopath."

"Again, heard those. More leaning towards the 'psychopath' though. Why do people never appreciate my genius?" he lamented.

"What am I, chopped liver? I just called you a genius, you assbutt." (2)

"..._Assbutt_? God, Seb, what are you, fifteen? And I said 'people'. You're my lover, you're supposed to think I'm a genius. I'm talking about the...insects that scurry about on the streets," Jim said, wriggling his fingers to illustrate the word 'insects'.

"Well, hormonally, yeah, I am, since I can't stop shagging your pretty little arse." Seb sighed, shaking his head. "I thought you were a genius from the moment you approached me in that bar, offered me a job, told me my fucking life story from one glance."

Jim actually flushed a little. "Simple observations, my tiger," he murmured.

"Wait, are you _blushing_ like a schoolgirl?"

"So what if I am?"

"It's adorable"

The consulting criminal scowled and punched Seb's arm. "'Adorable' is not the word I'd use, but there we are," he said. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you're making, preferably something rare."

"Rare steaks for us both, then," he said, grinning as he took the bloody cuts of meat and slapped them on a pan to cook briefly in the oven.

"Make sure you add the pepper/onion/garlic powder. I like my meat with a nice kick to it...just like my men," he added, smirking and dancing out of Jim's range. Jim scowled and aimed a kick at the sniper who was out of reach by the time he lifted his foot. "Won't do it if you don't say 'please'," he said, sticking out his tongue.

"Please? Dear Jim, my meat needs seasoning, won't you fix it for me?"

Jim couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. "God, you sounded so ridiculous," he said, between gasps for air as he took the spices. Then he had an idea. "Sebby, tiger, c'mere," he purred. Seb warily approached, body tensed to run. "What's so funny, Boss?"

"Can I not want my lover to be close to me as I make him food? So suspicious, for shame," Jim tsk'ed as he wound his arms, spices still in hand, around Seb's back. He was surreptitiously unscrewing the cap to the powdered onion though, even as he nuzzled the assassin's chest. Seb hugged him gingerly. "Yeah, nothing wrong with that, but anytime you're laughing it's generally everyone else's cue to run and never look back."

"I told you, you sounded ridiculous. That's why I was laughing. Not _everything_ I do has a sinister purpose behind it," Jim said, trailing his hands down to drape around Seb's waist.

"Well, forgive me for being suspicious. Not everyone in the world is as bloody smart as you."

"I know," he said smugly, moving his hands around to the front of Seb's soft pajama pants. With a swift movement, he pulled open the waistband and dumped the powdered onion down the front, then danced away laughing as Seb jumped and swore. "You said you wanted your meat seasoned, so I thought I'd oblige," he laughed. The powder _burned_. Seb yelled, jumping as he tried to brush it off, swearing as it didn't work. He tugged down his pants as he filled a basin with water, set it on the floor, and lay down on it, the water washing most of the rest off. He trembled and shuddered, sweat pouring off him. "Are you fucking CRAZY?" he roared.

"_DUH_," Jim said. Seb pushed himself slowly out of the basin, shivering violently as his cock hit the air. "You. Fucking. Psychotic. Maniac." he growled through clenched teeth, turning to face Jim. "Why are you fucking smirking?"

Jim snickered as he smirked. "Because I can't see why you're getting so mad over something you _asked_ me to do," he said, knowing very well why Seb was mad.

"You know bloody well I meant the meat we're eating for dinner, not my manhood!"

"Specifics and terminology, Tiger-love, specifics and terminology."

"All right. would you please put my favorite seasoning blend on the meat we are eating for dinner, the stuff in the oven before I make you eat your own heart?"

"Oooh, temper, temper, Tiger. Yes, I shall," he said, seasoning the steaks and putting them in the oven.

"Thank you." Seb collapsed on the floor, his pajama bottoms around his ankles and his hips next to the basin. "Fucking hell that bloody hurt."

Jim actually felt a twinge of guilt. "Poor kitty...shall I kiss it and make it better?" he offered. Seb glanced at him. "Yeah, I suppose, but if you bite down, my claws come out. Wouldn't want to scar that pretty face of yours."

The shorter man pouted. "Now _why_ would I hurt my favorite toy like that?" he said.

"I'm your toy now? You're playing with fire, J-Boss."

"...J-Boss? That sounds like an awful rap name," he said, wrinkling his nose. "And playing with fire is always fun," he continued, smirking, joining Seb on the floor. Seb cursed himself; he'd almost called the man Jim. "'Til you get burned."

"But that's half the joy out of it. Being burned makes you know that you're alive in this dull, gray world," he said. Seb snorted. "Please. You command fire."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm above getting burned," he said, lowering his face to his lover's manhood, taking it into his mouth, feeling it harden. Seb whimpered, his head digging into the tile of the kitchen floor. "I thought you just meant kiss, but this is _way_ better."

Jim removed his mouth. "Technically, this _is_ a kiss...a long kiss. With lots of tongue," he said. "And it's a bit of an apology. And getting the rest of that shit off of you," he continued.

"Ohh, yes, I love your tongue..."

Jim placed his mouth over Seb's cock again, humming as he sank down over it, the onion powder mingling with the taste of Seb's flesh. Any burn that started was instantly soothed by Jim's insincere tongue, but Seb was losing it over the noises Jim was making: loud sucking and slurping sounds, moans and grunts in the back of his throat as he swallowed Seb down. He couldn't figure out how Jim could get so much inside his mouth. Relaxing himself, Jim took Seb all the way to the hilt, then swallowed, letting the muscles of his throat contract around the tip of his lover's cock. Seb shrieked, lava bubbling in his stomach as the nerves in his fingertips and toes burned white hot. Jim chuckled at Seb's shrieking cry, letting the noise and vibration thrum through him, then swallowed again, moaning low in his throat.

"Oh JESUS CHRIST!" Seb screamed, thrashing and bucking up, his member swollen and aching. "Don't tease...please don't tease."

Jim began a rhythm, doing as Seb asked, not teasing. One hand went down to cup his lover's sac, gently squeezing, knowing that Seb would come soon. He was too close, he wanted to last but, he never could, not with Jim. "I'm-I'm gonna-"

Jim just looked up through his eyelashes, his eyes a slow smolder. He gave a particularly hard suckle and a firm squeeze, knowing that it would send Seb over the edge. Seb met Jim's eye. There was a second of silence before he came violently. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU, JIM!"

The consulting criminal swallowed everything that Seb gave him, milking him dry, then releasing his lover with a slow slide and a soft 'pop', grinning smugly. He moved up and kissed the taller man on the mouth, letting him taste himself on his tongue. "You called me Jim..." he murmured as he broke the kiss. Seb's brain was fuzzy from his orgasm, the kiss a mixture of himself, Jim, and onions. Then Jim's words sank in and he remembered what he'd said.

There was a long pause. "I like that...my 'Bastian, my tiger. My name on your lips...hmm...it's lovely."

He nearly apologized when Jim said he liked it. "You-you're serious..."

"Mmmhm," Jim purred.

Seb kissed him again, trying to taste everything, to tell him "Thank you" and "I love you." He really shouldn't be getting so attached; it would only come back to hurt him later. Jim kissed back with as much fervor...and the timer dinged. "Dammit to hell," he groaned, rolling over and getting up so he could flip the steaks and season the other side. Seb chuckled. "Think we found you a new favorite game: snog the sniper."

Jim paused and thought. "Second new favorite game. First favorite: Burn the World Down." he said, grinning, showing his teeth.

"Ah yes. Watch the world burn."

"Only if you'll watch it with me. And pass me the marshmallows," he said, grinning. Seb snorted before full on howling with laughter, rolling over so he could stand up, wiping tears from his eyes. "Fucking hilarious. As long as you have the chocolate bar."

Jim doubled over laughing. "Of course. And the graham crackers. S'mores and conflagration. What could be better?" he gasped.

"Maybe shagging you for the rest of my life. Getting high off you and drunk on you. You're better than the most expensive Scotch."

Jim had to clear his throat and turn away, his face a bright red. Seb saw the flush but didn't comment this time, instead hugging the man from behind. Jim jumped a little as he felt something poking him. "Sebastian Moran, you're randy again right after I sucked you off? You're _insatiable_," he said, turning in the assassin's arms to face him.

"Well, I was in the army. There are some _amazing_ things you can learn how to do given the proper..._stimulation_."

"Oooh, I bet...but now's not the time. Dinner," he said as the timer dinged again and he took their rare steaks from the oven. "Pull your pants up, Tiger. I'd hate for you to get a burn from the oven," he said. Seb yanked them up fast as Jim swung the hot tray around and placed it on the counter

"Get plates, will you, love?" he said, as he busied himself with getting forks and knives. Seb got two plates from the cabinet and set them on the counter. "What do you want to drink?"

"There's a good red in the wine rack, crack that open," he called over his shoulder. Seb grinned. He pulled out the bottle and opened it, letting it breathe as he fetched the glasses. "Table or living room?"

"Table. Should I want to shag you, we won't have to risk staining the carpet with spilling the wine," he said, straight-faced. Seb choked on his own spit, coughing hard a few times to spit it out. Jim smirked. "Easy, Tiger. Choking on air? For shame..."

"Shut your face and set the table before I forget my place again," Seb rasped, pouring himself the first taste from the bottle and downing it to clear his throat.

"Do you _really_ want a repeat of what happened last time you...forgot?" Jim said, getting the plates and silverware. Seb shuddered involuntarily. "Hollow threat. You got me." He poured them each a generous amount and set the glasses on the table at their places, making sure to seat himself next to his lover.

"Good," Jim said.

"Are you going to sit down or do I need to carry you over to the table?"

"Patience, _Patience_, Tiger! Feeding time is now," Jim said, carrying the plates of meat and silverware over to the table. Seb forced himself to sit still, the smell of the rare steaks making his stomach rumble loudly. Jim set the plates down and sat next to his lover, taking a sip of his wine as he watched Sebastian attack his food. Seb carved up the meat as fast as he could, shoveling three bites down before taking a gulp of his wine, relaxing a bit. "Sreallygubosh" he said, mouth full.

"Slow _down_! Good God, did you never learn table manners?" Jim said, daintily cutting up his steak. "And don't talk with your mouth full."

Seb swallowed, suddenly having to repress a huge belch. "Nope, never did. Gutter rat, remember?"

Jim wrinkled his nose as Seb swallowed. "Well...just eat slower. The last thing I want is for you to choke on steak," he said.

"_Fine_." Seb cut his steak into smaller bites, suddenly amusing himself by mimicking Jim only going further: sniffing the wine, putting his nose in the air, acting all posh. Jim rolled his eyes. "Really? Base mimicry now. Don't quit your day job," he said drily. Seb stuck out his tongue before taking a sip of wine. "I like my day job, thank you very much."

"I know you do," Jim said, smirking and raising an eyebrow. "I hired specifically _you_ to do it. Although, to be quite honest, I'm more fond of your...'side jobs'," he finished, his lips curling into a leer. Seb shifted in his chair, slowly cutting a piece of his steak and licking the seasoning off it before placing it in his mouth, chewing slowly. Jim had to swallow hard and took a sip of wine, shifting a bit in his chair. Smirking, Seb worked the piece of meat in his mouth, letting a single dribble of juice ease its way out and down past the corner of his lip

_Oh, you right bastard_, Jim thought. Then his eyes lit up. Two could play at that game. If Seb wanted seduction, then he would get seduction but of a different sort. The criminal knew how much it undid Seb when he was particularly...nasty. He cut up the rest of his meat, leaving a good amount on the t-bone section. Regarding the charred bone, he picked it up and then tore into it with his teeth, the juice dripping down his chin, growling as the flesh parted company with the bone it was on. Seb swallowed the half chewed piece of steak, eyes staring unblinkingly at Jim. The teeth worked swiftly, tearing flesh from bone before the lips surrounded the white mass and sucked it clean. Jim let it clatter to his plate, then began on his fingers, popping each one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before slowly removing it from between his lips. He cast a slow, smoldering, sidelong glance at Seb and had to fight down a grin. He was sure that the sniper hadn't blinked once since he picked up the t-bone. A long string of drool had slipped out of the side of Seb's mouth, but he hadn't noticed it. His pajama bottoms were tented under the table and he couldn't think of anything aside from Jim's fingers. His last finger clean of juice, Jim turned to face Seb and had to stifle a laugh. "Tiger..." he said, his voice slightly guttural, "you're drooling."

Lifting a hand to his face, he found it, wiping it away with his napkin. "The hell-was that?" he growled.

"Hm? What was what? I was eating, you were staring," Jim said innocently.

"The bone-your fingers" _My boner,_ he thought.

"No clue what you're talking about...I was just _eating_," Jim said again, even as the corners of his lips quirked upwards. Seb tilted his head and pushed his napkin off his lap. "Oops, sorry. Be a dear and help me get that? Please?"

Jim rolled his eyes but bent to do so anyway. As he retrieved the napkin, he saw the 'bone' that his assassin was talking about. _Oho...so that was a good show for you, was it now?_ he thought, smirking now that Seb couldn't see it. He straightened, quickly smoothing his features, and gave the napkin back to Seb. Seb quirked an eyebrow at Jim. "Yeah, the meat was very bony tonight, Boss...maybe a different cut next time. I do know how you like it raw."

"Oh no, I believe the cut was _perfect_," he said. "And...oh, silly of me to forget my manners...the napkin goes in your _lap_..." He placed the cloth over Seb's legs and squeezed the bulge that was tenting the assassin's pajama bottoms. Seb growled low in his chest, catching Jim's wrist hard. "You sure you wanna play with that?"

Jim's lips curled up. "My Tiger, I _always_ want to play," he purred, slipping his hand underneath the waistband of Seb's trousers to grasp the hard flesh that was there, squeezing again and beginning to work up a rhythm. Seb twisted in his chair, lips curled into a snarl. "Why is it-you always-do me-and I never-do you?"

"Because I am, as you so love to call me, the Boss. Also...I love watching you unravel, watching you lose control. The faces you make, right when you're about to come..." Jim said, whispering hotly into Seb's ear, scooting his chair closer so he could easily rest his chin on Seb's shoulder. Seb bit his tongue, his face and neck heating. "But wouldn't you like-to be taken care of? Especially by one-who knows how? Who can make you-scream in absolute-p-pleasure?" Seb whispered back, tongue darting out to lick Jim's ear. Jim shivered a bit. "Well...I reward the pet first..." he said. "Then I take care of me. Which also happens to be taking care of the pet. So it's a win/win situation, really."

"It's just criminal...bet you've never-had a proper-blowjob before."

"I AM a criminal, doofus. And bite your tongue! I have...wait...that...hm...no, I think you're right," Jim said, indignant at first, then wrinkling his forehead. He actually couldn't think of when he really had a proper blowjob. Seb kissed the side of Jim's face, his lips trailing down the rough jaw as Jim's hand continued pumping him. "It's amazing...a hot mouth-around your cock-sucking you in deep- lavishing you..."

Jim felt his eyes roll back slightly in his head as he kept up his rhythm on Seb's cock, even as the assassin spoke such wonderfully filthy words into his ear and trailed kisses down his jaw.

"Then imagine-it's _my_ mouth...Tiger's mouth...rough cat tongue st-stroking you..."

Jim made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, a cross between a whimper and a moan, inadvertently squeezing Seb's length before picking up his pace again.

"You know-you w-w-_want_ it," Seb groaned, his cock starting to ache. He shimmied his pajama bottoms off, not wanting them to be sticky along with most of his dirty clothes. "You're imagining-it now, aren't you?" he breathed, the air getting clogged in his throat.

"Yes..." Jim gasped, keeping up his speed, his pants now uncomfortably tight.

"Sucking you off-drinking you down-the stimulation-is incredible."

Jim groaned and squeezed, his free hand going to his own cock and pressing down on it through his pants. Half-distractedly, he ran his thumb over the head of Seb's manhood, slicking it with pre-come and slowing down just enough to be torturous. Seb nipped the skin of Jim's throat just as he slowed down. "Don't you-dare," he gasped, sucking some of Jim's neck into his mouth and lavishing it with his tongue before licking his way back up and along the jaw line. "This could-be on your cock-right now..." he whispered.

"Then stop distracting me and let me finish so you can put that smart mouth of yours to _work_," Jim growled as he picked up the pace once more. Seb's ears perked up at that. "B-better really-sp-speed up then, J-Jim." The Boss was really gonna let him suck him off? Oh, he was gonna enjoy that. Jim growled again and sped his movements more until he could hear his hand moving fast along the hard flesh in his grasp.

Seb was panting, breathing hard and fast. "Oh god yes, oh fuck yes, oh god, oh Jim, oh fucking hell JIM!" He came, lurching forward and grabbing the table as he spent himself. The consulting criminal nearly came as he watched his lover unravel at his touch, his name on his lips as his eyes rolled back in his head in ecstasy. Seb almost dropped his head in his half finished dinner, suddenly getting an idea. Lifting his shaking hands, he stretched them and worked his wrists a bit before cutting another piece of meat and going back to eating his food. Jim cleared his throat as Seb went back to eating. "Well?" he said, his voice a bit tight.

"Well what?"

"Your turn to hold up your end of the bargain," he said. Oh, if Seb was going to tease him, it would not end well...

"What bargain? You're the Boss. I'm just the pet you service."

Jim growled. "Pets are expected to _obey_ as well," he said, his temper rising. Seb swallowed the piece of meat and let his head tilt back so he was looking at Jim upside down. "Obey? You haven't given me any instructions, _Boss_."

Jim let out a slow breath to reign in his anger. "Put that mouth of yours to use...suck me off," he ordered, his voice rough. Seb's lips curled into a smirk. He stayed exactly where he was for a full ten seconds. "You didn't say please," he grinned.

Jim's hand shot out and cracked hard against the sniper's face. "Remember. Your. _Place_." he hissed, his eyes blazing. Seb saw stars as he fell out of his chair. He could feel the lump rising on his cheek. "Jesus," he hissed, lunging forward and mouthing the bulge in Jim's trousers, sucking and nipping hard. Jim's eyes rolled back into his head as the sniper's hot mouth nipped at his arousal through the cloth of his trousers. He fumbled with them, getting them open to bare his skin to the assassin's questing tongue. Seb breathed against Jim's arousal, letting his breath ghost up and down the length. Jim bit his lip as Seb's breath hit the sensitive skin of his cock, his arousal twitching with need.

"You want this, Boss? You sure?" Seb asked, his mouth almost touching Jim but not quite.

"Positive," Jim said, his voice sounding slightly strangled.

Seb's tongue flicked out to lick at Jim's cock, watching it turn slowly more and more red as he ran his tongue along the veins, up and down, back and forth. Jim gasped and moaned. "Holyfucksebbytigerlovemore...take me into your mouth," he groaned.

The sniper's tongue swirled around the tip, memorizing the taste as he pressed it against the slit, lapping at the precum before suddenly seizing Jim's hips and swallowing him down, relaxing his throat to take all of Jim at once, the consulting criminal shrieking at the top of his voice. "!" he howled, the sensation of the sniper's hot, wet mouth nearly undoing him, curling his fingers into the assassin's hair and gripping hard. Seb stilled for a moment, letting Jim relax and come down slightly before he swallowed. Once.

Jim's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the muscles of Seb's throat contract around him. He counted from two hundred to one in Latin to gain a hold of himself, red-faced and sweaty. Slowly, Seb pulled back, letting Jim slide almost all the way out of his mouth before sucking him back in, back and forth, his tongue licking and swirling as he hollowed out his cheeks, always swallowing only once when Jim's tip was at the back of his throat. Again, Jim felt his eyes roll back into his head as Seb did wicked, wonderful things with his mouth. He wasn't going to last very much longer. "nnnngh...Seb...Tiger... ove...I'm gonna come," he said, breathless.

Seb sped up, sucking harder and faster, using his leverage on Jim's hips to help thrust the criminal's cock in and out of his mouth. It took about six more thrusts and Seb's clever tongue before he came with a strangled shout of the assassin's name and a shudder, his toes curling. Seb swallowed everything, holding onto Jim's hips as he bucked involuntarily, his fingers digging into the skin. He licked Jim clean and released him once he was flaccid, looking up at his lover through his lashes. "And?"

Jim swallowed hard. "Bloody fucking Hell, Sebby," he said hoarsely, "that was...fantastic."

Seb smirked, kissing Jim's tip and licking it teasingly before sitting back, his jaw pleasantly sore.

Jim replaced himself in his pants and, slightly wobbly, got up to clear his place. Seb sighed and stood, helping Jim clear the table before pulling the man in for a kiss. "You forgot the best part," he murmured, opening his mouth to the man. Jim met Seb in a kiss, his tongue sweeping inside his lover's mouth tasting Seb, but also tasting himself. That was...odd. Very odd indeed. After a moment, Seb pulled back and licked Jim's nose before grabbing his wine and draining it. "Ah," he breathed, smacking his lips. "Perfect."

Jim snorted a laugh. "Crude. But that's one of the reasons why I love you," he said fondly. Seb beamed at him. "You just don't like my tongue on your nose."

"No, I don't. It has far better places to be than on my nose," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"So you liked that." Seb was incredibly pleased with himself. Setting the glass down, he pulled Jim to him, leaning over the smaller man. "I certainly enjoyed it."

"Good God, I liked that, Sebby. It was...ruddy hell, it was transporting," Jim said, grinning up at the taller man.

"Mmhmmm." Seb lowered his lips to Jim's ear. "But there is so much _more_ where that came from...the things I know how to do...if only you'd let me try."

Jim shuddered at the promise in Seb's voice. "Maybe later. You'll be the death of me if we try any more today. And I'm getting tired...a good torture and kill, a fantastic shag, a shower, rare steak, more shagging...enough to wear a bloke out," he said, his jaw cracking with a yawn.

"As long as that's a promise," Seb purred, hugging Jim before picking him up again. "You'll like the sheets."

Jim sighed as Seb picked him up. "What is it with you and carrying me?" he asked, even as he snuggled into the strong, muscled arms.

"I like holding you close. You're warm and cuddly, in a dangerous sort of way." Seb kicked the door shut behind them, setting Jim on the bed. He gestured at the makeshift canopy. "Like my artwork?"

_Cuddly_? Jim blinked. That was new. He stared up at the new canopy over the bed, the artwork of the dried blood now hanging above where they slept and loved. Jim grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, Tiger...that's a fucking masterpiece," he purred.

"Thought it was inspired myself," Seb replied, walking around to the other side and climbing underneath the covers, reaching over to tuck Jim in. Jim snuggled under the blankets, then moved against Seb to partake in his warmth, humming happily at the feel of the hot skin behind him. Seb wrapped an arm around the man, tugging him flush against his taught, ripped body. "I love you, Jim," he whispered.

Jim smiled, a rare, genuine expression. "I love you too, Sebastian," he said back, closing his eyes in contentment.

_Read and respond please! Here are the two obviously non-Sherlock references in the chapter._

_(1)- Howl-Florence and the Machine_

_(2)- Yes, this is a Supernatural reference. No, I don't regret anything._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Magpie

It had been one month since Jim had wound up in the clutches of Prissypants Holmes, and Seb was losing his mind. The flat was too quiet, killing wasn't fun anymore, and he woke up every single morning with the worst hard on of his life; the number of showers he'd taken in the last four weeks alone made him think he'd soon turn into a prune. The man had told him not to worry, that he'd be released, but Seb still just couldn't help imagining everything they were doing to him, growing more furious and frustrated with each passing hour. He felt completely useless, unable to help the man, to protect him from whatever torture they were subjecting him to, and it pissed him off more than anything else Jim had ever done. Now that was saying something. Pouring himself a large Scotch, Seb collapsed into his chair in the sitting room, swirling the drink around in its tumbler, waiting. Always waiting.

Jim stumbled into the flat, groaning. His face hurt from all the beatings he had taken, from people trying to get any information out of him. He was sure he had a split lip and several nice, purple bruises at the very least. He had _finally_ managed to get the Ice Man to talk about Sherlock, giving scraps of information for stories about their childhood, gleaning more than he gave of course. "I'm back, Tiger," he said as he shut the door. "Did you miss me?"

Seb almost dropped his Scotch, shakily setting it down on the table before leaping to his Boss and sweeping him into a bone crushing hug. "Don't you ever fucking do that to me again," he hissed in Jim's ear, kissing it, his lips suddenly trailing back to Jim's face but he stopped when he saw it. "Jesusfuckingchrist! What the fuck did they do to you?"

Jim shrugged in the tight embrace of his lover. "They wanted info and didn't like what I told them, so they roughed me up a bit," he said nonchalantly.

"You're face is a fucking mess and you don't look like you've eaten in at least two weeks." Seb did a once over, checking all of the vitals, making sure the man was really all right

"Well, I haven't," Jim grumbled as Seb fussed over him. The sniper stopped, slowly looking at him. "Tell me you had water at least."

"Of course I did. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have water," he said. "They weren't total arseholes about that. But still...I can't wait to watch them burn," he spat. Seb all but dragged him to the kitchen. "I'm making you a proper meal. Sit."

Jim sat, too tired to argue as he was forced into the chair. "Something simple, please...I don't know if I'd be able to handle anything more complex than toast and soup," he said wearily. The constant interrogations and beatings were finally beginning to really sink in now that he was a free man. Seb made him a tall glass of ice water with lemon to sip while he flew around the kitchen, reheating his tomato soup from the day before and making Jim a fresh grilled cheese. "I'll split the sandwich with you," he said, dropping butter in the pan.

"Seb, you are a saint," he said, greedily drinking the water before remembering to go slow. The smell of the butter in the pan made Jim realize how ravenous he actually was. Seb cooked up the sandwich before filling them each a bowl of warm soup, cutting the sandwich diagonally and serving Jim the meal. "Now, go slow. Let me refill your water." He did, making himself one as well before sitting down, warily watching Jim.

Jim took one bite and had to physically restrain himself from wolfing down the rest. He forced himself to eat slowly, a bite of sandwich carefully chewed and swallowed, then a sip of soup, then a drink of water. This alternated until the sandwich was gone. Seb reached out and took Jim's free hand, gently stroking it while he ate his own food absently. "Feeling better?"

Jim nodded, feeling full and very, very tired, his head almost dropping into his soup bowl. "ngrhg...bed," he mumbled. Seb nodded, abandoning his own food and scooping Jim into his arms, carrying him gently to their room. He sat him down on the edge of the bed. "Let me at least get you out of those clothes," he murmured, digging through the drawers for Jim's favorite silk pajama bottoms. Jim just made a noise of assent, his head falling back and jerking forward every time he nearly fell asleep sitting up. He let Seb dress him like a doll and tuck him in like he was a child. Before he totally lost consciousness, he managed to grab the hem of Seb's shirt. "Sebby...stay," he said. Seb turned, his eyes full of affection and relief. He pried Jim's fingers free and walked around the bed, toeing off his shoes and crawling under the covers. "I'm here."

"Good," Jim said as he used what little strength he had left to wrap his arms around his lover and snuggle into him, out like a light. Seb held him close, breathing in his scent and wrinkling his nose against the smell of dirt and grime and sweat, kissing the dirty, matted hair. "I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered, feeling more vulnerable than he ever had in his life.

oOoOo

"Oh, this is going to be fantastic! I get to work, and they get to look like the idiots they are...watch them jerk and dance at the end of my rope," Jim said, nearly delirious in his glee as he told Seb about the heist he had been so long in planning. Seb smiled tightly at Jim's glee, eager to see him triumphant but dreading it all the same. "You're going to wind up in jail, Boss."

"And that's the point! Because there'll be a trial, and Sherlock will run his mouth because he can't resist showing off...and then I'll be acquitted," he said, beaming, allaying (or trying to, at least) his lover's fears.

"I know, it'll be fine, you're laying the final pieces to destroy the bugger, but-"

"Ah-ah-ah, no buts. Everything is working out, _exactly_ as I wanted," he said. There was another part of the plan...one that he couldn't tell Seb.

"All right. Fine. I trust you. I still think I'm mad, but I trust you."

"Good," Jim said, grinning widely. "Now c'mere and give us a kiss."

Seb smirked, rising from the sofa and sauntering over to Jim's chair, straddling him before kissing him deeply and slowly. Jim held on to his lover's hips and hummed into Seb's mouth, enjoying the way the other man felt pressed against him. Seb broke the kiss in favor of licking his way to Jim's ear. "You never did let me fulfill my promise from _ages_ ago..." he whispered softly, licking the skin very slowly. Jim shuddered. "Eager, aren't we? Then by all means...show me what you can do, you wicked man," he said, grinning.

Seb bit the ear he was licking, tugging gently as he stood, not letting go as he started to move to the bedroom. Jim moved backwards as Seb guided them to the bedroom, moaning as the assassin led him by his ear. As soon as they were there, Seb shut off the lights, closing the door and slamming Jim against it before claiming his mouth in hot, fierce kisses as he stripped him.

Jim felt his breath leave him as Seb slammed him into the door, the darkness slightly disorienting before his eyes adjusted to it, his mouth being claimed by the taller man. Soon his clothes were flung around the room and he was bare in front of him, running his hands over the still-clothed Seb. "You're wearing too much," he panted, tearing at the assassin's clothing. Seb helped him, shrugging off his clothes until they were both bare. Picking Jim up, Seb dropped him on the bed on his stomach, climbing up and pinning him down before kissing his neck and shoulders. "Do I need to cuff you or are you gonna be a 'good boy' for me?" he purred into Jim's ear. Jim shuddered. "I'll be good," he said, breathless, grinding his hips into the mattress, hard as a rock already.

"Perfect." Seb kissed his way down Jim's back, nipping and licking cheekily until he got to Jim's arse. Seb ran his teeth along the sensitive skin just above Jim's crack before spreading his arse cheeks and licking his way slowly down, his tongue dancing around Jim's entrance. Jim arched and groaned. "J-jesus f-fuck!" he gasped, the new sensation feeling odd, but good.

Seb pulled back long enough to gently bite his right cheek before diving back in, prodding his tongue at Jim's hole, pressing ever so slightly in. Jim gasped at the bite, then moaned as Seb's tongue prodded at his entrance, fisting his hands into the sheets. Seb pressed in slowly, feeling Jim's heat surround him as he fucked him with his tongue, holding Jim down hard to the bed. At the new sensation of Seb's tongue in his arse, Jim bucked and keened...or he tried. Seb had him too well pinned for him to do anything more than wriggle. Seb worked faster, pulling out a few times to spit and work the saliva in, making sure Jim's couldn't even rut against the sheets.

"F-fuuuuuck...Sebby...Tiger..._please_," Jim whined, needing some stimulation or he would run mad. Seb pulled his tongue out with an obscene pop, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. "Hands and knees. Grab the headboard, _sir_, and hang on."

Jim did as he was told, limbs shaky, cock aching, clinging on to the headboard for dear life. Seb lined himself up, gripped Jim's hips, and forced the man back onto his cock, hissing as Jim's tight head completely sheathed him. Jim dug his fingernails into the headboard and cried out at the invasion. "GOD, Seb!" he shrieked, rocking back, eager, no, _desperate_ for friction.

"You like that?" the sniper purred, using his hands on Jim's hips to fuck him on his cock. "And don't you dare touch yourself or there _will_ be consequences."

Jim keened and whimpered. "Yes, Sebby," he said, breathless as he was mercilessly fucked. Seb sped up, adding a snap of his hips ever time he yanked the criminal back, pounding into him. Spreading his legs and shifting his weight, he changed his angle and drove into the bundle of nerves he'd only ever been allowed to hit once. Jim wailed as Seb hit his prostate with a particularly good thrust. "JESUSCHRISTSEBBY!OHYESOHPLEASEFUCKMEGODFUCKME," he shouted, digging his nails into the headboard more. Seb sped up even more, using his own leverage to grind and thrust and pound into Jim's hole. "Come for me...I'm not even-gonna touch you...come for me..."

With a shuddering cry and a spasm, Jim came, great pulsing arcs of cum flying, the muscles of his arse contracting around the cock that pounded into him.

"Ohyes-ohfuckingyes-JIM!" Seb buried himself in the criminal's arse as it clenched and rippled around him, pouring everything he had into Jim until he had nothing left. "Oh-oh fuck-" he groaned, pulling out and falling sideways on the bed. Jim let go of the headboard and collapsed, face-first, into the pillows. "J-jesus fucking _Hell_, Sebby," he breathed. The sniper grinned, more of a muscle spasm in his face than anything. "Yup."

Jim worked his still jelly-like muscles and cuddled into Seb, getting a little cold as the sweat dried on his skin; he was quiet for a long time, thinking about the Game...and the Final Problem that was rapidly coming to an end.

"Yerallsticky," Seb mumbled, holding him close in the dark.

"An' whose fault is that?" Jim mumbled back.

"Mine." Seb replied. Jim chuckled at the smugness in Seb's voice. "Mmhm. All y'r fault. And I love you," he said.

"I love you too, sexy."

Jim snickered. "Sexy? That's new," he said, but Seb was already asleep. Jim sighed and followed him into dreams.

oOoOo

Seb watched the drama unfold over the next six weeks, once again alone in the flat but not quite as restless as before. He hated the waiting, truly despised it, but he snuck into the trial to watch anyway, fighting back peals of laughter as Sherlock screwed himself over on the stand.

Oh, it was _so_ hard for Jim not to laugh as Sherlock made a complete and utter arse of himself on the witness stand. He had to dig his nails into his palms to keep the urge down. And the best part was that he was going to walk free. He had ensured it to happen. This was just too _good_.

The whole thing was like a play and Seb had a sneak peek at the script, stifling a cheer when Jim was acquitted and slipping out of the room and heading back to their flat. He had to get ready and start putting surveillance on Hansel and Gretel.

oOoOo

Jim burst back into the flat, laughing. He had done it again, fooled Sherlock, or at least made his pet doubt him a little. Richard Brook was put away now, and Jim Moriarty ran his fingers through his hair. He stood for a moment in the stillness of his flat, looking into the corners and spaces, memorizing each and every detail. He swallowed hard. "Ooooh Sebbyyy!" he called brightly. The sniper poked his head out of the kitchen where he was indulging himself with a piece of chocolate cake. "How'd it go?"

"Nailed it, of course," he scoffed, sauntering over. Seeing the cake gave him ideas...wicked ideas.

"Wish I coulda seen the look on their faces," Seb said, taking another bite.

"Utterly gobsmacked, a pair of proper idiots both," he said gleefully. He walked over and stole the fork away from Seb, digging into the cake and taking a large bite out of it.

"Hey!"

"I deserve a bit of indulgence," Jim said thickly around his mouthful of stolen cake.

"Give it back." Seb kissed Jim, forcing his lips open and trying to steal the cake back, but Jim pulled his head away and swallowed. "Nope, all gone," he said. "But I have something sweeter in mind." He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup. "Bedroom. Strip," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Seb was about to protest until he saw the syrup; he was in bed and stripped in less than fifteen seconds, his clothes leaving a "breadcrumb" trail for his lover. Jim chuckled as he followed the trail of discarded clothing. "I think that's a new record," he drawled as he set the bottle of syrup down and slowly divested himself of his clothes, before joining his lover on the bed.

"Anything for you Boss. You know that."

Jim swallowed again. "Of course," he said, giving his sniper, his lover, a hot, claiming kiss, snagging the bottle of syrup from the table. He broke the kiss and started decorating his canvas: the smooth, muscled expanse of Seb's torso. A flash of inspiration struck. "Property of James Moriarty" he wrote, smiling and admiring his handiwork. Seb read the writing upside down. "Oh, you're going to _lick_ that all off," he whispered, shivering in anticipation.

"No, I'm going to let it sink into your skin. Of course I'm going to lick it off," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not a moron. I just can't wait."

Jim smirked and started trailing his tongue along the words written, slowly lapping off the syrup, leaving the word 'Property' for last. Seb gasped and squirmed, toes curling so hard he gave himself a foot cramp. Jim's tongue was marvelous, getting him hard without even having to touch him. Just watching the man practically eat him up was more than enough.

When the syrup was all gone, Jim started trailing kisses downwards, pausing to dip his tongue into Seb's navel, then following the trail of blonde hair downwards to his lover's cock, which he took into his mouth, suckling on the sensitive head. Seb groaned happily, his fingers dancing down to stroke the short, dark hair of Jim's head. "You're perfect."

Jim merely hummed and took Seb all the way into his mouth and into his throat, swallowing once. The sniper squeaked, hips bucking up. "Oh hell to the fuck yes."

Jim swallowed again before slowly moving his mouth up the shaft, almost letting Seb go before swallowing him to the hilt all at once in one easy movement.

"Yes-ohyes-ohfasterJimIfuckingloveyou!"

Jim went faster, feeling the muscles in Seb's abdomen beginning to tighten with his release imminent..

"Ohgod-ohgod-unggggh-" Seb was close, his gut on fire when he realized Jim was gonna sucking him off completely. Before he could protest he came, a broken scream of his lover's name on his lips. Jim swallowed every last drop, then kissed his way up from Seb's groin, along his abdomen, across his chest, up his neck, along his jaw until he reached his lips and claimed them, forcing Seb to taste himself on his tongue. Seb keened into Jim's mouth, kissing back hungrily as he pulled the criminal close, Jim's arousal digging into his hip. "This is-wonderful" he panted between hot, heavy kisses.

"Mmhm...only the best for my Tiger-Love," Jim purred.

Seb closed his eyes, basking in the slide of lips and tongues, managing to capture Jim's and suck on it, making the smaller man harder. _Interesting reaction_.

Jim bucked his hips as Seb suckled his tongue. Oh, that was new, and he _liked_ it. He could feel himself grow harder. Breaking the kiss, he took the lube and oiled his fingers up, slipping two inside of his lover and stroking, reaching deeper until he brushed Seb's prostate: once, twice, three times and watched as Seb's flaccid cock almost jumped to life again. Seb didn't know if he could handle the extra stimulation until Jim's fingers flicked and prodded his prostate and he watched his cock start to swell, aching and dripping fairly fast. "Oh god," he murmured.

"No, just me," Jim said, smirking. He pushed in one last time before removing his fingers and replacing it with his cock, sliding slowly into Seb, achingly slowly.

"No-n-oh god, oh GOD!" Seb bit his lip hard and drew blood as Jim filled him; he didn't think the criminal had ever been this hard before. Jim leaned down and claimed Seb's mouth, lapping at the blood and sucking on his lower lip as he began to thrust, slowly, the movements languid and almost lazy in nature. Seb ached and twitched, his fingers tingling so much that he could barely feel them. He rested his hands on Jim's hips as he let the criminal claim him in every way, murmuring compliments and praise into the mastermind's mouth.

Finally, Jim couldn't stand being slow any more. He snapped his hips into Seb, ramming into him and hitting his prostate, before withdrawing nearly all the way and driving all the way in again. He set a quick pace, mumbling the words "I love you, I love you, I love you," in between each breath. The sniper started howling as writhing, trying to buck up, needing more, needing all of it. He roared strings of curses whenever Jim struck his sweet spot, trading "I love yous" with the man, his entire body a pleasure center. Jim began to thrust faster, moving his hands down to twine with Seb's, their fingers interlocking. "Cum...for...me..." he whispered into the blonde assassin's ear. "Cum for me, my gorgeous Sebastian."

"Yes, Jim, yes Boss-OHJIMJIMJIM!" Seb screamed, coming hard on their stomachs and clenching down hard on Jim's cock, his neck arching up as his head pressed into the pillows. He squeezed Jim's hands, never wanting to let go. Jim came with a groan of Seb's name as he spent himself inside his lover, sealing it with a deep, soul-searing kiss, one that poured his heart out. He collapsed on top of him, hands still twined, sweating each other's sweat, breathing each other's breath. After several minutes, Jim slowly pulled out of Seb and rolled over, curling up next to the sniper and holding him close.

Seb couldn't see or breathe, but he could feel Jim there next to him, could feel his lover's release leaking from him slowly as he came down from the high. He held the criminal to him, absently running his calloused fingers through the fine, dark hair. Jim cupped the blonde assassin's face, staring deep into the blue eyes of his lover. "I love you, Sebastian Moran," he said, his face completely serious. Seb met the gaze unflinchingly, the deep chocolate brown eyes speaking volumes. He struggled for a moment to find his voice before replying, "And I love you, James Moriarty."

Jim pulled Seb into a deep, gentle kiss, hands still cradling the assassin's face. They fell asleep, still twined with each other.

oOoOo

Everything was set; the Bluetooth in Seb's ear crackled into life as Jim did a test of the equipment.

"Test one, two. Magpie to Tiger, can you hear me?"

The sniper chuckled. "Tiger reading Magpie loud and clear."

"Excellent. Things are almost in motion here...just waiting for my...ah.. 'other half'" Jim joked.

"In mind only. I'm your other half, doofus."

"Oh, I know. He's my head...you're my heart and soul, Tiger-Love."

"You're the best part of me, Magpie-Mastermind."

Jim swallowed hard. "I really do love you, Sebby," he said, his voice a little thick.

"Love ya too, Bossman. I'll catch you on the flipside of this whole mess, have you all to myself and never share ever again."

"Righto, love. Catch you on the other side," he said, putting the earpiece in his right hand pocket as he heard footsteps coming up to the roof. He took a deep breath. _Showtime_.

Seb listened to the entire exchange as he set up his gun in the stairwell, watching. Jim had said Doctor Watson would return and he trusted the man's word to the letter. He chuckled to himself when he hear Jim's squeal of "!" before the final reveal of what would happen to the detective's friends. He could just see the smirk on Jim's face as he spoke. The man should terrify him but all he did was intrigue him and turn him on; he'd stopped being truly afraid of Jim a long time ago. Jim played his part to a T...then came time for the most delicate piece.

"I am _you_." Sherlock said. Jim nodded, seeming to take this thought in. "You are me. Yes...yes, exactly right. Thank you...thank you Sherlock Holmes. Bless you," he said, taking the consulting detective's hands...then pulling out the gun and shoving the barrel into his mouth pulling the trigger. His last thought before he collapsed, 'dead', was of Seb. _I'm so sorry, my love..._

Seb was straining to hear the exchange. "As long as you have me, you can save your friends...well, good luck with that." BANG. The sniper jumped, tripping and falling backward on the steps of the stairwell, smacking his head as the noise shot through his skull, the Bluetooth screeching. Once he regained his hearing, he could only hear static over the line. _Nonononononononono,_ but he couldn't leave his post. "It's a trick, just a magic trick, it's not real," he muttered, refocusing his gun and training it on John Watson when he stepped from the cab...just as _Jim_ had said.

The consulting criminal watched as Sherlock made his phone call and jumped. _Good_. Now...to disappear. He slowed his breaths to make them nigh undetectable, checking the rubber balls under his arms. What he wasn't expecting was Sebastian to be the first one on the scene. As soon as Sherlock was asphalt food, Seb packed up his gear and bolted for the roof, bursting out into the unforgiving sunlight to find...

"No."

There was too much blood, far too much, and Seb knew the man he loved was gone. He walked around the body, looking, trying to observe but failing, hot tears threatening his eyes. He knew they'd be coming soon and now he had a corpse to take away. The thought was too much and he sank to his knees, sobbing silently. Jim, his boss, his lover, his master, his everything, the best part of him...gone.

"No, you bastard, don't do this to me, _please._" He took Jim's wrist gently in his: no pulse. Seb lost control of himself, kissing the cold, bloodied lips and sobbing, whispering "No" over and over again.

"Don't leave me, Jim. You can't leave me now. I love you. I fucking love you. I'm nothing anymore without you. Jim, dear God..."

Seb reigned himself in long enough to gather the man in his arms and hug him close before laying him back to the roof and closing his eyes. "Requiem in pace, mi amor," he whispered, positive that he had botched the Latin and not caring. He left the roof and the building, managing to make it back to the flat before burying himself in their bed and crying himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Darkest Before Day

Three very long, very slow years went by for Sebastian Moran. The sniper was working moment to moment to survive, not thinking into the future, his main reason for living gone. Three days after the fall, he destroyed all the pillows on their..._his_ bed only to think about the last time they'd slept together..._Jim swallowing him down before fingering him back into hardness, the criminal taking his sweet time before driving him to orgasm, Seb's hear arched into the pillows..._NO! Stop, don't think about it. A few days later, he smashed every single glass in the kitchen, slicing his hand open for his trouble. For the next month, he'd break something different and then cry over it, barely eating and almost never sleeping, his closed eyes haunted by Jim's lifeless form on the rooftop of the hospital. Any time Sebastian left the flat, someone wound up dead, usually a homeless person or an unfortunate cabbie. He wouldn't return to the flat until he was grungy and battered a few days later, drunk off his head. For three years he lived like this, taking the occasional job when he was having a good week, spending his nights and weekends in bars or alleyways, a sewer rat once more...albeit, a sewer rat with a very posh flat to return to if he wished.

oOoOo

It was the third anniversary of the Fall, and Seb was standing at the window of their room; no matter how hard he tried, the sniper still thought of it as _their room_. He was toying with a picture in his hands, the only one he had of the two of them that even Jim hadn't known about as he looked out on the city, hating it more than anything. After making love/shagging/banging/ whatever it was they used to do, Jim had fallen asleep and Seb had snapped a picture with his iPhone of the two of them, saving it for when he needed a laugh or a smile or when he missed Jim most. He'd printed it after the fall, still telling it good night before he slept. The Jim in the photo looked peaceful but dangerous, like he could wake at any second and claw new scars into Seb's torso, but at the same time, he was like a little house cat that the sniper could pet and hold and cuddle..._nostoptoopainfulgoawaygoAWAY!_

With a sob, Seb turned from the window, retrieving his handgun from the drawer of his side table. He looked at the photo and then back to the weapon, flicking the safety off.

"You sonofabitch," he whispered, tears falling again. "Three years and it still hurts, still bloody hurts, and I couldn't-" he choked on a sob, forcing the words out because even if Jin couldn't hear him, the sleeping Jim in the picture could. He could still say goodbye, "I c-couldn't save you and that's the worst-the worst part of it. That's why you were so i-intense that last night, you fucking knew...YOUFUCKINGKNEW and you couldn't tell me." Sebastian's framed shook with sobs, fresh tears he didn't even know he had any longer dropping from his eyes onto the dirty, dusty floor. "I miss you so fucking much. I just-I wish I could have said a proper goodbye." He kissed the photo before dropping it to the bed. "That'll have to do," he whispered, closing his eyes.

oOoOo

It had been three years, three long years of sleeping on trains or in shitty hotel rooms in towns with no names, three years of crawling the underbelly of Europe and Asia, making connections, breaking old alliances, or killing folk who crossed him or just because they annoyed him. Three years, and now he could come back. He made the familiar journey back to his flat...to _their_ flat, finding the door unlocked...unlike Seb. The smaller man swallowed hard and rested his forehead against the cool wood of the door before pushing it open. The flat looked a wreck: dust covered every surface, broken glass was in the kitchen, the sofa had been ripped apart with what appeared to be a very large knife...and the door to the bedroom was open. He walked through and down the hall, not bothering to muffle his footsteps, his heart in his throat when he saw his Tiger, his Seb, his heart and soul, his other half, standing with a gun to his temple. "Sorry for making you wait, Tiger-Love, but you know me," he managed to say, straightening his black as sin Westwood suit. "I'm just sooooooooooo _changeable_."

Seb stiffened, his hand tightening on the butt of the gun; he didn't dare open his eyes. The sniper just shook his head. "Here to see me off, then, to bring me over with you...you're _dead_...I'm hallucinating..._again_..."

Jim panicked slightly. He strode over, seizing the gun and wresting it from Seb's grip. "SEBASTIAN MORAN," he roared. "I am not dead. You are not hallucinating. Tiger-Love," he said, his voice soft now, soft and dangerous and desperate, "I'm back. I've come back to you."

Seb didn't let go, didn't want to let go. "No-let this end-stop it now!" He still wouldn't open his eyes, and Jim Moriarty lost what little of his temper he still possessed. "Open your eyes and _look. at. me_. Look at me or I will ssssssssssssssskin you." he hissed, angry and frightened.

Very slowly, Seb pried his eyes open, looking down. He paled, the room starting to close in around him while the world spun faster. Dark, chocolate eyes met his, a pale, very drawn face brushed with stubble, pink lips that were..._quivering_? Jim let out a breath as those blue eyes, now worn and tired and brimming with pain and tears, looked down at him. "Good boy. I see you still know how to obey," he said, his lips quivering. He couldn't help it...a tear fell down his face.

Seb gasped as his legs gave out, dropping him unceremoniously to the floor, his body shaking and convulsing with sobs. "No-it can't be-you aren't-this isn't-"

Jim dropped to his knees with Seb. "I am. I'm alive. I'm _alive_." he said, voice soft and fierce, taking Seb's free hand and placing it to his chest, where his heart hammered in fear and joy. He hadn't spent the last three years away from Seb to lose him now. Seb's breathing hitched as he trembled; 'Jim's' hand was firm around his wrist, the pulse strong. This wasn't alcohol or drug induced; he'd been sober two weeks in preparation for his suicide. But the tears soon passed and anger coursed through his system. He looked up at Jim, pure, unbridled hatred and fury in his gaze as if he could burn the man in front of him.

The hatred and anger in his lover's eyes stung more than he'd expected. "I know you hate me. You must loathe me, must never want to see me again. I couldn't tell you, Seb, about the Fall. I had to 'die' for it to work, for it to happen. I've spent the last three years wandering Europe and Asia, strengthening our empire, and wanting nothing more than to come back to you. I swear it, Tiger-Love...I swear it," he said.

Seb punched him in the gut then in the face, right in the jaw. "Do you have any fucking idea what you DID TO ME?" he roared, leaping to his feet and diving for the gun. Jim let the blows fall, not even trying to block them, but he took the advantage of his lightness and speed to take the gun before Seb got it. He cocked the hammer back and stood, aiming it right at Seb's heart. "Oh, I have an idea. I'm not going to apologize, because you won't listen," he said, angry at his lover, angry at himself. Seb froze, tilting his head as if contemplating something. "Go ahead," he challenged walking up until the gun pressed into his chest. "It's what I want anyway. You'd be doing me a favor, you creep." He still wasn't even sure it was Jim.

Jim raised the gun and fired it over their heads, the shot burying itself into the ceiling. He took the muzzle of the gun and pressed it into Seb's chest, hearing the fabric of his shirt and then his flesh sizzle as they came in contact with the hot metal. "You are only dying when I _order_ you to," he growled, digging the metal deeper, baring his teeth. Seb grimaced, the burn just a dull ache compared to what he'd felt every day of his life since the incident. "Mark me then. Just another scar to add to my collection. I've had a hell of a time sewing up the wounds he left on me; one more won't make a difference. Though I must say, you're disguise is pretty fucking accurate. How long did you work on it? A year? Two?"

Jim nearly screamed in frustration. Then his eyes lit on something. The canopy over the bed...Seb hadn't taken it down. "I see you kept the canopy...the sheets where we fucked after we tortured the traitor, Danvers, to death. You held open his jaw as I cut his tongue out, wound garrote wire around his fingers. I pulled on them to keep him conscious, nearly severed them. You watched me rip his fingernails out, break his legs and vivisect him. I pulled his heart out of his chest and made him _eat_ it. And you said you wanted that to be a warning to you. We came back home, you had a gun pressed to the driver's head to make him go faster. We showered, after we fucked...I licked the bloody handprint collar off your neck," he said, praying that the memory would prove his identity.

Something flickered in Seb's eyes as he looked up at the canopy, the memories fresh and clear. _No one_ knew about that except him and...and...

"Put the gun down," he asked softly, his mind finally catching up.

"Is that an _order_?" Jim asked, voice soft and dangerous. If Seb was back in his right mind, then he would know...

"No sir. Please, please put it down. I wouldn't think of forgetting my place."

Jim dropped the gun and kicked it out of either of their reaches. He swallowed hard, looking at Seb's face, the shadowed bruises under his eyes, the stubble on his cheeks, the gauntness of him. "My Assassin, my Tiger, my _Sebby_," he said softly, stopping himself from reaching out.

"Magpie," Seb whispered, his fingers twitching at his side as his eyes took in Jim, really took him in. He looked like absolute hell despite the suit. Moving like he was in a trance, Jim walked closer to Seb and tentatively reached a hand up and cupped his face, the motion almost uncharacteristically gentle. Seb's breath caught in his throat, his hand coming up to touch Jim's. The criminal's hands were still soft under Seb's rough and calloused fingers. He nuzzled the fingers, pressing a kiss to the palm. "You smell the same."

Jim let out a shuddering breath and crushed the taller man to him, feeling just how thin he had gotten, but he was alive; they both were. "So do you," he said as he buried his face into the assassin's chest. Seb wrapped his arms around Jim, pulling him closer as he felt the warmth of the man, dispelling the cold. He could feel and heat his heartbeat, no longer a lifeless wrist. He tilted Jim's face to look up at him, no longer dull and lifeless eyes. The images that haunted his mind were slowly replaced with new ones of this man, this Jim right here in front of him. "Oh God," the sniper whispered.

Jim had to smirk. "No, just me," he said, the old egomania flaring back for an instant. A strangled sort of chuckle came out of Seb's mouth; he hadn't laughed in three years.

Jim's self control snapped. He grabbed Seb and pulled his head down to meet him, re-claiming his mouth with a hot kiss, no teeth, just tongue and lips moving over the assassin's. Seb's eyes rolled back as their lips met, the final haunting memory of the dead kiss blowing away and leaving only this. Seb's fingers ran through Jim's hair as he kissed him back, fire burning through his entire body.

The kiss went on and on and on, Jim breaking it to breathe. "I've been wanting to do that for three years," he gasped, hands still fisted in Seb's hair. Seb pressed their foreheads together, still breathing in Jim. "Me too," he whispered, feeling more alive than he had since their final conversation. Jim just closed his eyes and listened to Seb's breathing, feeling his heat and taking in his scent. "God...it's good to be home," he said.

"Sorry it's such a fucking dump."

"Not much worse than some of the places I've stayed. The company is infinitely better."

Seb chuckled brokenly. "If I'm better company, you've really stayed in some shitholes."

"_Duh,_" Jim said.

Seb cracked a slight smile. "You broke me," he whispered. "I thought I was dead for a long time but I wasn't."

"Of course you weren't. You don't die until I _order_ you to. Remember?" Jim said, holding his lover tighter. He didn't want to think of what he would have done if he had shown up and Seb had killed himself.

"Right. In control until the very fucking end. How typical. You may be getting predictable, Boss."

Jim scowled then bit Seb hard, his teeth digging into the flesh. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to hurt. "Damn predictability. I do what I _want_."

Seb growled. "Well then, what do you want, you psycho?"

Jim's hand lashed out and cracked Seb hard across the face, open-palmed. "I want what I've wanted for the past three years. To fuck you bloody into the mattress. But I've come home to find that my dear pet has forgotten his _obedience training_," he hissed, backing the taller man up until the backs of his legs hit the mattress and he sat down with a thud. "Strip," Jim ordered.

Seb temporarily lost his ability to speak, moving automatically until his shirt was halfway off before stopping. "And what if I refuse?"

"Oh, Sebby, must we go through that again?" Jim asked, moving his head in that reptilian fashion, eyes cold.

"Yeah, maybe. Forgive me, _sir_ but my memories have dimmed without constant reinforcement."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to refresh them, now won't we?" Jim said. There was a pause, then Jim shot out his other hand and delivered a strong blow to Seb's other cheek, knocking him back. Jim roughly stripped the assassin and tied his wrists and ankles to the bed posts with the ties that were _still_ in the drawers where he had left them. _Ah, sentiment_. "Remember this dance, Tiger?" Jim purred when he was done, surveying his handiwork. Everything slammed back into Seb, especially the torture of that afternoon. 'I'm sorry," he gasped, "Oh god, I'm sorry. Yes, of course I remember, Boss." _StupidstupidSTUPID_

"Oh, so _now_ he apologizes. Too little, too late, I'm afraid. You just have to re-learn your _lesson_," Jim said, trailing a cool hand down Seb's chest, down his abdomen, down to his rapidly-hardening cock, moving his hand around it and giving it a squeeze and a stroke. Seb whimpered and groaned, the touch so desired and welcome and he could tell Jim knew it. "I know it's too late," he gasped as Jim stroked him into full hardness; he couldn't even remember the last time he'd gotten off. "I'm a fucking _ah_! moron and I'm sorry. Really."

"Apology accepted. But you really _are_ a moron if you think I'm going to let you off that easy," Jim said, relishing the noises and cries that Seb was making, relishing in the feel of the flesh under his hand. He could feel himself hardening as well, growing as stiff as iron inside his trousers. _Oh fucking hell_. Seb continued to whimper and curse. "I don't think-I've gotten off-on over a year-at least," he whined, twisting against the ties.

"Over a year? Oooh, come now...all work and no play makes Seb a _dull_ boy," Jim said. He got up from the bed and smiled as he walked over to the door. "Well, I'm afraid I'm a bit bored...I should see if you've totally destroyed the rest of the place," he said, opening the door and hearing it click shut. Any second now, the swearing would start...sweet balm to his ears. Seb keened in the back of his throat when Jim's hand left him and then the man was leaving, shutting the door. Panic and fear and terror threatened to overwhelm him, thoughts of Jim leaving him snaking through his mind. He was caught between screaming and crying but settled for cursing when he realized just how hard he was. "YOUFUCKINGARSEHOLEIFYOUDON''MGOINGTOKILLYOUMYSELF!"

Jim laughed, laughed out loud for the first time in three years. He waited for two minutes before walking in, smiling that damned smile of his. "Oooh, I trod on the Tiger's tail, did I?" he cooed, still snickering. Seb glared at him through the tears. "Yeah, a Tiger with abandonment issues, you prick."

Jim felt guilt roll over him like a wave. "Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, Sebby," he said. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Seb's mouth, a light one, an apology. The kiss was wet and salty but sincere. "Accepted," the sniper mumbled, his brain still trying to process the little detail that Jim Moriarty had just apologized, to _him_ of all people.

Jim breathed a sigh. "Good," he said. His hand trailed back down, finding Seb's cock once more, giving it a few light tugs before moving away and stripping, baring himself to Seb's eyes. He was nearly skeletally thin with scars now gracing his sides and back, but it was still the same Moriarty. Seb gasped to see Jim frame. "Jesus fucking Christ," he whispered as a skeleton stared back at him.

"I know...not much to look at now, aren't I," he said sadly, looking at his bony ribs that jutted out from his chest, his knobby hip bones and knees, the bumps of his spine clearly visible.

"You look like a museum exhibit, one of the Egyptian Pharaohs after he's been dead for thousands of years...I dunno if you could even take me anymore, you're so thin-"

Jim scowled. "Shut your trap, Moran. Even if there's less of me, I can still fuck you into the ground," he snarled. He found the lube (same place where it always was, bedside table drawer) and slicked up his cock and his fingers. He pressed two fingers into Seb, curling them, scissoring them, moving them in and out of the tight ring of muscle. Seb bit his lip, trying to swallow his moans and failing miserably. "I meant-you couldn't-take my cock-in you-too thin-"

Jim snorted. "Like I'd let you top," he said.

"You have before."

"Yes, but now? You're re-learning _your place_."

"Of course-obedience."

"Of course," said Jim, removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock. He groaned as he sunk into Seb's tight heat, clenching his teeth and nearly biting through his lower lip to prevent himself from coming already. It had been so _long_ since he'd last had a shag. Seb screamed, feeling like he was shredding his voice as Jim filled him. He was too close. "Gonna-"

"Ah ah ah, no you're not," Jim said, panting, circling his fingers around the base of Seb's cock and squeezing, staving off his release. Seb _whined_; he needed so badly to come that it wasn't even funny. "I-I need-"

Jim kept his fingers in place as he thrust once, twice, three times, the third time driving deep enough to hit Seb's prostate. He had to clench around his own base to prevent himself from coming as well as Seb cried and struggled. Seb was barely able to breathe as it was, his screams ripped from him as Jim hit his sweet spot. He was sobbing with relief and pain and ecstasy. "Fuck me, sir. Show me-who's the Boss. _Please._"

"Careful what you wish for because in this case, you're going to _get it_." Jim snarled, snapping his hips into Seb hard, pounding into him over and over again. The sniper arched as best he could against the bindings as Jim pounded into him mercilessly. He was loud and vulgar, curses pouring off of his tongue like water.

"Oooh, such a _nasty_ mouth," Jim panted. But he'd had enough. Bending down, he pressed his mouth to Seb's in a fiery kiss and removed his hands from the base of both of their members. He rode Seb hard, hitting his prostate over and over then spending himself inside of him, his cries of ecstasy swallowed up in Seb's mouth. Seb accepted the kiss, his body breaking out in a sheen of cold sweat as Jim drove him to and over the edge, coming in a haze of light and sound, his cries of love pouring into Jim's mouth and down into his body as Seb came harder than he ever had in his life. Jim collapsed on top of his lover, taking in gulps of musty air before withdrawing himself to undo the bonds on his ankles and wrists. He rubbed the life back into the flesh before he fell next to Seb on the bed, still panting.

Covered in their release on a slightly dusty bed, Seb rubbed his raw, red wrists, marked as if with cuffs, reminders of who owned him. "The perfect brand," he whispered, his throat aching. Jim laughed. "The perfect brand," he agreed, repeating Seb. He huddled closer to his lover, now reunited at last after so long apart. He could see Seb's eyes starting to droop.

"I don't want to sleep," Seb whispered, shivering as the sweat dried on his skin. "This'll all be a dream. I'll wake and you'll still be dead."

"No, it won't. I swear it. I'll be right here when you wake up," Jim said, drawing the covers up over them both. Seb nuzzled against Jim's neck, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin before pulling back to look at the man. "Look me in the eye and swear," he rasped. Jim did, locking his deep brown eyes with Sebastian's piercing blue ones. "I swear it. Upon my soul, I so swear," he said solemnly.

Seb's eyes burned and he looked away, ashamed for Jim to see him cry though he'd done little else for three years. Jim saw the tears, reached out and stroked Seb's face, wiping them away. "Shhh, Seb...let it out," he crooned. The sniper's dam broke and the sobs and tears poured from him, soaking his pillow (he'd gotten the ones off his own bed after destroying theirs). Jim held him as his lover's body shook with sobs, rubbing Seb's back until the wild weeping became sniffles, and finally the larger man's breathing eased into sleep. Exhausted himself, Jim was lost to sleep as well, still encircling his lover.

oOoOo

Seb was never sure afterwards how long he slept, but when he woke, his lips were against Jim's neck, the flesh damp underneath them. It took him a very long minute to remember what had happened, but then he felt and heard Jim stir, and he knew he hadn't dreamt it; never in any of his dreams or hallucinations had he managed to wake up with the criminal next to him. Jim woke as he felt Sebastian stir, slowly opening his eyes and smiling lazily at the sniper. "Hullo, Tiger-Love," he said, voice still rough with sleep.

"Morning, Magpie," Seb rasped, his voice still gruff and sore. He brushed the hair back from Jim's face, noticing he'd let it grow out a bit, something that had slipped his noticed the night before. "You're _here_."

"I swore upon my soul, did I not?" he said, leaning into the touch. Seb let his fingers trail through the dark hair, slightly damp with sleep. He rubbed the man's scalp, lips twitching to hear Jim purr. "I promised you something, once," he murmured.

"You promised to protect me 'til you couldn't breathe anymore," Jim said, musing over the memory. Seb bit his lip. "Well, yeah, there was that. Need to make good on that one now that I can. I meant the one where I promised to watch the world burn with you."

Jim grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Ooooh, yes, I remember that. I'll bring the chocolate and graham crackers if you bring the marshmallows," he recalled with a laugh. Then he grew serious. "Yes, Sebastian...by all means, let us watch the world burn," he said.

"We'll sit on the roof and make s'mores, s'mores and conflagration, I think you said." Seb's eyes teared again. "Kiss me, genius. Kiss me as the world goes up in flames."

And Jim smiled softly and did just that.

_And there you have it! Thank you so much for reading our humble little story to the end. I am happy to announce that this is not the end of Seb and Jim's adventures. We are currently working on a prequel/Lost Chapters story with this plot, delving into back story of their relationship and fleshing out the sections you have asked for (most notably the Pool scene and Jim's captivity with Mycroft). Share this with your friends, and take a look at the other writings I have up. MorMor stories: __Following Orders__ and __Tiger__. Until next time!_


End file.
